Garfield Logan
by Kaniis
Summary: Beastboy was tired of being treated differently from the rest of his peers so he made a huge decision that would drastically affect the rest of the Titans. I hope you at least check it out, my summary isn't the best at the moment but I can promise when this becomes a finished product it will be much better!
1. Making Decisions

**This is my first story guys lemme know what you think!**

 _ **-(!)-**_

 **Titans Tower: Beastboys Room**

 **Sunday, October 13, 2014**

 **8:45pm**

Beastboy was sitting on the bottom bunk of his bunk bed looking at the spotless room in front of him. He was wearing civilian clothes, he had his duffel bag slung over his shoulder ready to head out into the night. He sighed in disappointment, he placed the communicator on the bedside table next to him, there would be no goodbyes, no farewells, just unanswered questions like the ones he asked himself so many times before leading up to this point. He walked over to the window in his room staring at the full moon, it was beautiful and relaxed his heightened nerves. He shoved open his window letting the cool air from the night chill him sending a slight shiver down his spine. Beastboy continued to gaze at the moon as he remembered how he started cleaning his room three days prior, he was happy that they had incinerator shoots in their rooms so he didn't have to leave. He thought about how angry he felt cleaning his jungle of a room.

 _How could I let it get this way?_

This must have been another reason why the others didn't respect him. He decided that he would no longer be messy, that's just a sign of being lazy, irresponsible, another reason for people not to respect you. He couldn't place full blame on them though, he knew somewhere deep down that this was his fault to some extent as well. He should have never allowed his image to become nothing but the comic relief of the team in the first place. Being the funny guy, that was probably why even the weakest of the foes they went against stopped taking him seriously as well.

 _'No there was no way any of this could be my fault.'_

Even when he came to them seeking assistance, they either didn't believe him or acted as if they didn't have the time. Beastboy thought about the past six years of his life, he joined the Titans when he was nine, he was the baby of the team, the youngest member. And now here he was six years later, at fifteen and they still treated him as such. The past year had been the absolute worst for Beastboy, the rest of the Titans were getting older and maturing, their strength rising rapidly to its peak, and he watched on wondering when his growth spurt would come. Beastboy could feel his anger boil as he remembered when Robin now Nightwing told him to get his act together. The choice of words wasn't what made him so angry, it was their implications, Nightwing basically told him will yourself to your full potential. Beastboy was livid he couldn't help it if puberty decided to put a pause on his life.

Nightwing had grown to a very unimpressive 6'2 while Starfire had him beat by an inch. But that wasn't all, it seemed that puberty wanted to receive a standing ovation when it came to those two, not only had Nightwing got a major spurt, but his years and years of physical training seemed to finally pay off as he was nearly 220lbs of pure muscle, everything on him was rippled by a muscle not even an ounce of fat.

Starfire's form filled out into that of a beautiful woman, her hips widened while her stomach became even more toned than it already was, she even had a few abs. With her height her legs seemed to go on forever shredded with complete muscle. Not only that her already crazy super strength became absolutely outrageous, she could now match Superman himself when it came to brute strength. Her powers didn't really improve much but did seem to get a bit stronger with her maturity.

Cyborg didn't change much when it came to aesthetics, but what happened underneath the surface was probably the most amazing. One day he walked into the common stating that he would in his room if anyone needed him, Robin (at the time) asked him why not the garage where he usually was. He looked excited that someone asked him why and went on to explain that he was done focusing on his 'baby' so much and was going to start working on improving himself he said the T-Car was as good as it could be.

' _I guess I was the only one that was shocked.'_

Robin stood up and congratulated Cyborg clapping a hand on his shoulder and giving him a look as if he was some proud parent. He then went on to say to the rest of the team that some of us should follow Cyborgs example and try improving ourselves without anyone having to tell us.

 _'I knew he was talking about me.'_

2 months later Cyborgs tinkering showed promise, he had managed to create a chip that would always find out different ways to upgrade his body until it saw fit. So, it was a pretty big shocker when Cyborg came flying into the common room, literally flying, it came with some of the upgrades from his new chip, and he also gained the ability to turn both arms into sonic cannons with a new mode where he could shoot his sonic blasts at a quicker rate but the blasts wouldn't be as strong. Needless to say, everyone was thoroughly impressed with this, not only was Cyborg now a flyer but he could chain his sonic blasts together without having to charge them anymore, and that's also when Robin decided to announce his graduation into his new persona Nightwing.

Last but definitely not least there was Raven, she had grown to an astounding 5'9 compared to her previous 5'5, not only that her legs seemed to become perfect with her new height and Nightwings insistent training, she had always been beautiful but she seemed to become stunning when she let her hair grow down past her shoulders, not only that, her body had become the hourglass figure so many women wished for. After Raven defeated her father, she gained better control over her powers and overtime became even stronger than she already was, though she still had to remain in control of her emotions at all times because if she didn't her powers could still lash out.

 _'And then there's me.'_

Beastboy felt slightly disappointed, due to his powers he couldn't necessarily improve unless animals had the ability to mutate into giant super powered creatures. Because of the primitive nature of the animals on earth he didn't have any fancy long ranged attacks that he could do and he wasn't sure if he had the ability to morph into mythical creatures or anything other than earth animals for that matter. With Beastboys powers being so uncommon he didn't know much about them or their extent he just assumed that he everything he could do was their extent.

The other Titans were aware of this as well and assumed the same as him, but they still continuously berated him instead of suggesting helpful solutions. Not only that, but Beastboy didn't go through any impressive growth spurts or gain any new-found muscle, he just stayed the same. He was currently standing at 5'3 and maybe a half, he was also still very thin. He remembered when he decided to try going to the others for some way to help him improve himself...

 _ **-(flashback)-**_

 _ **Titans Tower: unspecified**_

 _ **Thursday, October 9th, 2013**_

 _ **3:07 pm**_

 _He went to Cyborg first, "Hey Cy, you think maybe you could test some of my DNA, maybe there's more to my powers than this.", Cyborgs response was he didn't have the time and that the last time they looked at his DNA the only thing they found was that it was unstable and what did looking at DNA have to do with power potential anyway. Beastboy left Cyborgs room feeling only slightly dejected from his goal, that was only one person there's still three more he mused to himself._

 _Beastboys next stop was the training room where he found Nightwing,_

 _"Hey Rob, you think maybe you could help me with some hand to hand combat training, maybe you could also show how to use some of your weapons too?"Beastboy asked hopefully._

 _Nightwing had responded with a don't call me Rob my name is Nightwing now and no I won't help you with anything because I know you'll just complain as soon as I tell you to do something thst you think is too hard. Beastboy left the room with hurt feelings, he didn't even give him a chance to see that he was actually serious when coming to seek his help. Beastboy thought about who he was going to next and immediately brightened up, there was no way Star would ever reject she was always kind._

 _Beastboy had been searching the tower and found her in the weight room._

 _"Hey Star, you think maybe you could help me with weight lifting maybe I could build some muscle too!", he remembered seeing the look on Starfires face and knew rejection was sons coming._

 _She told him that Robin told her earlier of how Beastboy was probably going to come bugging her about something silly, and went into an unnecessary explanation about why she wasn't going to help him and that he should try it on his own. Beastboy remembered asking her if that was a no and she ignored him focusing on her task. Beastboy left the weight room feeling completely bummed. The last one left was Raven and he wasn't expecting her to help him at all._

 _He remembered it very well, Beastboy knocked on the door labeled Raven tentatively, she opened it moments later and rolled her eyes when she saw who it was._

 _"What do you want now Beastboy?" She asked._

 _" Well I know you're the smartest person on the team and I was wondering if maybe we could play chess since it's s game of strategy and maybe that could help carry over to when we're out in battle." Beastboy replied._

 _He remembered seeing the shock on Raven's face for a split second before it went back to being blank._

 _"Sure, Beastboy why not." she answered._

 _Beastboys eyes bugged out his head that out of everyone she was the one to agree to help him, then right after he began to feel hopeful again and even a bit happy that maybe him and Raven would also develop some semblance of a friendship. What he didn't know was that Raven didn't actually want to help him out at all she was meditating and he interrupted her so she was going to make sure he paid for it. She opened her door and stepped to the side to allowing him to enter she pointed to the floor and told him they would play there, she went to retrieve the set and had everything ready. Beastboy quickly realized why Raven agreed to play with him, after every single move or mistake he would make Raven would be quick to berate and insult him for his stupidity. It got so bad that he didn't even finish the game he just stood up and walked out of her room with the tears he wouldn't let fall. After that Beastboy felt completely useless and was starting to feel more like a burden than a friend. He fled the tower seeking some time away from there maybe some fresh would clear his mind._

 _ **-(!)-**_

 _ **Jumpcity: the rooftop**_

 _ **Thursday, October 9th, 2013**_

 _ **8:37 pm**_

 _Beastboy had flown to the roof of the many skyscrapers in jumpcity that night, it was pretty quiet, he appreciated that it was also a bit chilly, the cool wind helping him relax slightly. Since he was finally alone, he decided he didn't have to hide the hurt from himself and he let all tears fall, he wasn't sobbing and hiccupping and blowing snot everywhere, this was more of an angry cry, he felt defeated by his own teammates, his friends, his supposed family. They didn't even attempt to help him, and the only one who did was because she wanted him to feel even worse about himself than he already did. Beastboy was sniffling quietly when he suddenly felt a presence behind him, he jumped up turning around to see none other than Slade himself standing there watching him in his moment of weakness._

 _Beastboy was quick to get into a fighting and sneered at him "What do YOU want Slade?"._

 _Slade didn't even seem fazed by his harsh tone of voice and even remained in his relaxed standing position showing that he had no intentions to fight. This only served to anger Beastboy more as he prepared to attack._

 _Slade raised a hand up in a stop gesture and calmly replied "I have no reason to fight you Beastboy, I actually came to talk..." before he could continue Beastboy interrupted him._

 _"What the hell do you want to talk to me about?! If you think I'm going to tell you the weaknesses of all the Titans then you can forget it, I'm not going to betray my friends."_

 _Slade was quick with his reply "They don't seem like your friends to me."_

 _"And how would you know anything, you've been spying on us?" Beastboy asked a bit hurt from being reminded of his 'friends'._

 _"No Beastboy but I know that look, I've had it once before, I used to work in a team and I was also betrayed." Slade stated in a soothing monotone._

 _"Who said anything about being betrayed?!" Beastboy had become slightly curious about what exactly happened in Slades past._

 _"Beastboy there's more than physical betrayal, what I'm saying to you is that even though they haven't attacked you or sent you into the hands of some villain, they haven't treated you as their equal, I can see it when I monitor you guys in battle, how they just push you to the side and handle everything themselves or how they then proceed to insult you for trying to help out, trust me Beastboy I don't have to bug your home to see how they have treated you. But I've come to offer you something better, a true home where you'll be accepted and if you ever come seeking help, I won't just turn a cold shoulder and call you pathetic, Beastboy I've come to offer you refuge with me." Slade sounded truly sincere._

 _"Of course I won't force or try to pressure or convince you into anything, when you come to me I want it to be of your own accord I want you to be confident in your decision that you're making the right one."_

 _Beastboy scoffed at Slades confidence, "And what makes you think that I'll be joining you, why would I leave the Titans to join some evil maniac."_

 _"I am confident the Titans will not stop until they've successfully pushed you away, and I'm not evil Beastboy with a spin on perspective anybody can seem anyway nowadays it just depends on your view." Beastboy was starting to feel uncomfortable because the longer he talked to Slade the more sense he seemed to be making, it was probably one of his manipulative tricks or something._

 _"So why me Slade? Of everyone you came to me?" Beastboy allowed the doubt and disbelief to filter into his voice._

 _"I've already told you, I was once on a team and like you I was betrayed, only I didn't have someone to come and talk to me, give me a way out to something better. I had to do it myself and I decided that I would be there to help if I saw something like this happen again." Slades answer sounded true, it didn't seem like he was trying to deceive Beastboy._

 _Slade took his silence as a sign to continue, "How about this I'll give you time to think about your answer, and if you decide to agree come back here and I'll accept you with open arms." Slade backed away into the shadows disappearing once more leaving Beastboy to his thoughts. Beastboy returned to the tower later that night still thinking about his conversation with Slade. When he went to bed that night, he had no idea that the rest of the Titans were planning on making his life a living hell for the next year, solidifying his resolution to join Slade..._

 ** _-(end of flashback)-_**

And here Beastboy was a year later, feeling enraged after revisiting these memories, Beastboys face formed into a determined frown and he jumped out his window into the cool night air, flying back to the building where he had his first meeting with Slade. As Beastboy was flying he thought about the all the things he was leaving behind, his old team whom he had thought was his family; his old hero life, he was pretty sure Slade wouldn't have him running around fighting villains like he did on the Titans; he would be leaving behind his old communicator no use in bringing that thing if he was leaving them behind; and finally he was leaving behind his old doom patrol costume which meant he leaving behind the old superhero persona of Beastboy. He was no longer apart of the Doom Patrol and wasn't a superhero anymore so he didn't see the point in keeping it. This was going to be a new start of him accepting himself, green skin, pointed ears and all.

He was going to go by his real name now Garfield Logan. He reached the building where he'd gone so many times before whenever he felt troubled and waited patiently sitting on the edge with his legs swinging. Garfield felt the same feeling of someone suddenly appearing behind him and turned around to see the man he came to meet. Slade took notice of his appearance and saw the duffel bag that was slung over his shoulder, Slade felt sympathy for the changeling, if he was here that meant that his team really had gone and proven his theory correct. Slade knew how the boy felt right now, and this was a big decision he was making.

"Beastboy are you one hundred percent positive about this because once you join me there will be no returning to the Titans."

"I don't go by Beastboy anymore, I go by Garfield now and I've thought about this decision for a while, I don't plan on returning to the Titans in this lifetime." Garfield replied his tone was sad but determined.

Slade stared at him for a minute, Garfield felt as if he was being studied, stalked like a prey, but he resisted the urge to cringe and bravely stood his ground. After seeing this Slade nodded his head in acknowledgment and stepped towards him.

"Alright then, I see you are ready let's head out." Slade places an arm around Garfield's shoulders and led him towards the darkness from where he came.

When they stepped into it Garfield wasn't expecting to have that feeling of weightlessness, it was completely dark he couldn't see a thing, he opened his eyes as wide as he could and was met with nothing but darkness, he felt his breath leaving his body in a gasp he didn't know he let out. Garfield was about to start full on panicking until a thought entered his mind

 _'that's what Beastboy would have done'._

He decided he would try to calm down and figure out what was going on. As soon as he was ready to assess the situation it was all over, he feet crashed onto the ground, then he fell coughing and grasping at his neck. Almost immediately after he felt waves of nausea wash over him and he almost emptied all the contents of his stomach (which wasn't much since he hadn't eaten in the past few days). After a solid two minutes of coughing and gasping Garfield stood up on weak knees.

Slade has been watching the whole thing and didn't move a muscle to help, he was slightly surprised when Garfield stood up through the pain. He remembered the first time he teleported and remembered actually vomiting, and taking all of 1 minute to stand up himself, he just didn't know that Garfield would strong enough to do so as well.

"Garfield, you know now that you've joined me things are going to be different than with the Titans?" Slade watched Garfield for any signs of hesitation.

"I know and I'm ready for it that's why I dropped the name and my old tights, I'm done with that life it's not like the citizens liked me anyway." Garfield had been thinking and preparing for this all night, he made it this far and wasn't going to back out now.

 _ **-(!)-**_

 **Slades Lair: Garfield's room**

 **Monday, October 14,2014**

 **12:15 am**

"Garfield you will have 1 more person to accompany you, I ask that you have patience, I do not know how long this will take." Slade told Garfield as he led him down the hall to where his new room would be.

"I guess, I mean you are the boss here so I don't think it really matters either way." Garfield replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Slade didn't show any sign that he heard a thing Garfield said as he presented him to his new room, "Here we are, welcome to your new room Garfield make yourself comfortable." Slade stated spreading his arms wide in a showman presenting something style.

"Hopefully everything will meet your expectations." Slade left the changeling to admire his new room himself.

Garfield looked at his new room in amazement, it was definitely bigger than his old room, which happened to be the smallest in the tower. It was very plain, no pictures or decorations, the walls were all a neutral chocolate brown and the only lights in the room were the adjustable dimmer lights in the ceiling. There was a full-size bed in the middle of the room with a medium sized chest at the foot of it, there were two nightstands one on each side of the bed, the ceiling betraying that they were somewhere underground and not in some luxury penthouse downtown. What Garfield hadn't noticed before was that the ceiling was the inside of a large boulder which had probably been carved out to make this room. The ground was hard; however, it was a beautiful forest green carpet.

The closet was to the right of the door when you first enter, it wasn't a fancy oversized walk-in, it was a hole in the wall with doors to slide closed over it. On the wall that was adjacent to the door there were 2 silver hatches, after briefly inspecting them Garfield was able to guise that one was an incinerator serving as a trash shoot and the other was for dirty laundry. On the wall opposite was a closed door, Garfield crept over to it and opening it just a crack, he peered inside and found out it was a bathroom. Garfield changed into his pajamas and began to wonder who his partner in crime would be, Garfield rolled over on his side allowing some very much needed rest to overtake his body. As he was drifting off the last thoughts to enter his mind were

 _'I'm coming back on my worst behavior'._

 _ **-(!)-**_

 **Slades Lair: Control Room**

 **Monday, October 14, 2014**

 **1:32 am**

Slade sat in a chair watching the monitors that were all focused in what looked to be the hideout of 5 teens. About 4 of those monitors were zeroed in on a girl, she was beautiful, she had grey skin that looked absolutely flawless, she had long odd colored hair and gorgeous eyes to match. She was a powerful sorceress that didn't know or understand the true extent of her power. She was far stronger than her teammates and much smarter, it wasn't fair for her to be held back by them. Slade continued to observe the girl scold her teammates for once again being stopped by the Kidflash who had no help and beat them all by himself. Slade was bristling with confidence, the fact that he got Beastboy to leave behind his old superhero life and go by his real name was no small feat, he took this very seriously, as he was studying his next target: Jinx, leader of the Hive Five. He had a talk with her that was somewhat similar to the one he had with Garfield. Slade was somewhat amazed at how well he could relate to these two, they almost reminded him of himself on some levels, he thought back to his talk with Jinx on the same rooftop as Garfield's, he slightly wondered if they had ever run into each other with how many times they both went there.

 _ **-(Flashback)-**_

 _ **Jumpcity: Rooftop**_

 _ **Friday, March 6, 2014**_

 _ **9:07 pm**_

 _Slade watched as Kidflash took out each member of the Hive one by one leaving Jinx standing by herself. They were attempting to rob a museum, her team members were knocked unconscious in circle around her, from Slades point of view hidden inside one of the displays he could see Kidflash perfectly thanks to his amazing vantage point. He watched on, Jinx scowled "Why don't you come out already I know it's you!" Kidflash said nothing as he ran out the building, leaving a rose in Jinx's hand not being seen by any of the Hive members. Jinx felt the air that brushed by her and looked down into her hand, sure enough there was another rose. Jinx furrowed her eyebrows in disappointment as she stared at her defeated team. She left the museum, she didn't bother waking them up, she knew Kidflash contacted the authorities as soon as he left, she could always bust them out later._

 _Jinx went to her favorite plaice to think, it was a rooftop on some high rise in Jump, whenever she came here, she usually wasn't bothered by anyone except that one other Titan who happened to also come here to think. She remembered the first time they bumped into each other, she had poised ready for a fight; but then he said it was fine that they could just share the place, then after she had asked about why he was there and he told her about how things were at Titans tower and he asked her why she was there she told him about the frustrations she was having with her team, he understood to an extent and from there on they became confidants, if they were to ever run into each other at 'their spot' they would complain about the problems they had with their respective teams and then after venting they just talk and get to know each other, Jinx smiled to herself._

 _She was sitting on the edge of the roof thinking about Beastboy wondering if he would join her tonight, she twirled the rose Kidflash gave her between her fingers before wilting it with her powers and letting it drop from her hands to the ground below. For the past 4 months Kidflash has been singlehandedly stopping every single crime her team attempted to commit, it was bad enough that the Titans team would beat them in the day but now they had a one-man team to stop them at night as well. The more she thought about everything the more frustrated she became, not only had Kidflash been defeating them he kept harassing her, he kept trying to get her to change herself for him, he would say things like 'we could be together if you just changed sides' that would always anger her._

 _Why did she have to change who she was just to be with him, how come he couldn't accept her for who she was, who ever said she even wanted to be with him in the first place! She huffed in frustration._

 _'Why couldn't Beastboy be here tonight?'_

 _The more they bonded the more she found herself enjoying his company, what she learned about him was that he was actually funny despite what his teammates said about him. Jinx figured it was just his front that he put up with the Titans, and he wasn't as dumb as Raven always made sure everyone knew, even the enemies they fought in battle._

 _Beastboy's knowledge was in other areas, he knew so much about all types of animals and their different species, she would ask him questions just so she could witness the joy he got from sharing his knowledge about something he cared so strongly about with someone who seemed to actually be interested. Jinx' small smile grew slightly as she thought about how his whole face actually lit up the first time she ever asked. She made sure that night that she burned his expression into the back of her eyelids, a conversation with Beastboy to her was never dull, they would either tease each other and laugh until their stomachs hurt and they poured tears from laughing too hard or they would wonder what life would be like if they didn't have powers, they discussed weaknesses and trusted that the other wouldn't betray it to their team, they would talk about the hardships they faced with their teams, or they would make up stories about how their lives would be if they were normal._

 _They would spend hours talking just getting to know the other better and building trust within each other, to Jinx it was a beautiful friendship and she cherished it to the fullest. Whenever their teams met on the battle field, they would always find themselves up against each other and would have fun sparring but never really trying to outright defeat the other, and then when the Hive were inevitably defeated, he always gave Jinx a wink and would somehow find new a way to let her escape him. She smiled a full smile thinking of him one more time before she stood up and turned around ready to leave. She took a step and then froze when she saw Slade standing from of her, she rolled her eyes in, stared at Slade trying to figure out what exactly he wanted, after she got nothing, she decided to ask..._

 _"What do you want Slade?" Her tone surprised even her, she sounded tired and defeated._

 _"I want to offer you something better, I've watched you for a while now, I've seen flashes here and there of your true potential and I've also seen how much your team has been holding you back, I want to offer you refuge, come and join me." Slades voice sounded confident and sure of everything he told her._

 _Jinx became curious and began to wonder, Kidflash said something similar to Slade. He told her the Hive Five were holding her back, and that she had so much more potential. As she pondered this she began wondering if Kidflash was only after her power and said he liked for brownie points or if he really liked her._

 _"Why me?" She asked, the only person who hadn't attempted to recruit into anything was Beastboy, thinking of the green changeling she felt the small smile trying to encroach upon her face but she decided against it since Slade was facing her._

 _"I won't lie to you like some others, but I have seen glimpses of your true ability and if you let me, I would like to see just how strong you can really become also I can't stand to watch you be continuously dragged down by your poor excuse of a team." Slade answered._

 _"What's in it for you?" Jinx wanted to believe Slade she really did but there was no way he was doing this out of the goodness of his heart._

 _"I was once like you Jinx, I also was the leader of a team, but I was always so much stronger than them, always smarter, I couldn't see it then but they were holding me back, and just when I thought I could trust them they went and betrayed me, they tried to hunt me down like some wild animal, and I escaped after that day I promised myself that if I were to find another in that situation I would save them so they wouldn't have to go through what I did. It is only an offer Jinx, I'm not trying to manipulate or convince you into anything just help you, take all the time you need, the offer isn't going anywhere." Slades voice was so calm it was almost soothing in a strange way._

 _Jinx took some time to think about the offer, she was excited at the chance to become something better, something stronger. She didn't really care too much that she had to leave her team she was already contemplating a good time to do it, the only concern she had was that she wouldn't be able to see Beastboy anymore she didn't know where she would end up, Jinx looked down and sighed not knowing what to do._

 _"I'll think about it" Jinx answered._

 _Slade responded with "That's all I ask" he bowed with a chivalrous aura about him and then disappeared in the shadows, Jinx sat back down on the edge and begin thinking about this new predicament..._

 ** _-(end of flashback)-_**

Slade stood up from his chair and prepared to meet Jinx at the rooftop he had a strong feeling tonight was going to be the night she joined him.

 ** _-(!)-_**

 **Hive Five hideout**

 **Monday, October 14, 2014**

 **1:32 am**

"YOU IDIOTS, why aren't any of you taking this serious!"

Jinx the leader of the Hive wasn't a physically intimidating person, she was only 5'5 and 97lbs, so for the rest of the Hive to see their small leader red faced and yelling at them was a pretty funny sight but they knew better than to laugh, despite her size Jinx was the strongest member on the Hive. As Jinx continued shrieking her face became red as a tomato and her small hands were clenched into even smaller fists. Mammoth had been doing his best to stifle his laughs as he watched, he had been doing a pretty good job for most of the lecture until she started waving her arms up and down and shouting at the top of her lungs that she lived with idiots, Billy Numerous lost it, he began laughing so hard he fell on the ground holding his stomach and that's when Mammoth couldn't hold in his laughter any longer, he hunched over slapping one knee and stomping the other on the ground hard enough to cause tremors and make the others stumble around a bit, a vein bulged on his head and he joined Billy on the floor as they mocked their leader after a total of five seconds the other male members of the Hive joined in the laughing and too collapsed.

Jinx felt true disappointment like she never experienced before,

 _'How can treat me like this after all we've been through, I've proven multiple times that I'm a very capable leader'._

Jinx went to her room and placed her communicator on the pile of covers in the middle of the floor, she left her room and walked past the boys who were still laughing, she left the hideout without ever looking back. She was done with them, she felt hurt and even a little heartbroken that the people she looked at as her close friends couldn't even take her serious for 5minutes. She hadn't expected them to actually listen to her lecture (they never did anyway) but to fall out laughing definitely hurt a lot worse. As Jinx was leaving, she decided she wanted to see her favorite person at 'their' spot, the only problem was that there was no way for her to contact him, Jinx huffed in annoyance why didn't they ever think to buy cellphones.

 _'Ugh, who knows when the next time I'll see him is'._

Jinx rolled her eyes, she made it to the roof and sat at the edge like she had done so many nights before, the quiet hustle and bustle of the far away city calm her nerves slightly, a cool breeze gently caressing her face and chilling her skin. Jinx let out a shiver.

 _'I should have brought a jacket or something it's cold out tonight'_ , Jinx wrapped her arms around her body shivering a bit more. Jinx stood up and turned around to face the shadows where she knew Slade was.

"I made my decision..." Jinx trailed off waiting for Slade to emerge. Slade stepped out into view.

"I'm impressed, you were actually aware of my presence this time." Slade stated simply. Jinx stared watched him for a few seconds and then shrugged.

"Might have something to do with my powers I don't know." Jinx answered the same way he did.

'You have no idea' Slade mused to himself. "Well what is your final decision then?"

"I'll join you." Jinx decided that if she really wanted, she could see Beastboy at the tower, maybe hide out in his room and spend time together that way, Jinx smiled at the thought.

"Excellent, you're making a smart move, and I'll let you in on a little secret, the Titans discovered your old hideout and were planning on raiding you guys tomorrow night." Jinx couldn't tell but she thought she heard a hint of amusement in Slades voice, it was hard to tell due to his monotone.

"Guess I left just in time then huh?" Jinx replied.

"Let's see your new home, then shall we?" Slade stepped over to Jinx and slid an arm around her shoulders and repeating the same he did with Garfield and took her to the shadows where they teleported back to his base.

When they started walking towards the shadows Jinx assumed that there must have been a door or the wall was an image projection, she wasn't expecting to feel like she was falling into the sky. In a matter of milliseconds Jinx lost her sight and breath simultaneously, she felt a pulling sensation at her bellybutton. As soon as everything happened to her it all disappeared, air forcefully rushed back into her lungs while her sight blessed her once more, she felt her feet smash into the ground like she jumped off a cliff, she lost all balance and hit the ground and groaned. Jinx sat up and put a hand to her head groaning again, she must have hit her head too hard because she thought she could hear small whispers but they were gone as soon as she sat up. Jinx then wearily stood up, her knees felt weak and were shaking, her vision was playing tricks on her as she saw three Slades standing in front of her, she closed her eyes and shook her head a second, she took a deep breath and when she reopened her eyes everything was back to normal. Jinx studied Slade and noticed that his one eye had widened in shock for a split second before returning to normal.

 _'I wonder what that was about'._

"Well let me show you to your new room I'm sure you'll love it." Slades voice lacked any excitement, he turned and began walking in a seemingly distracted manner.

 _'He's probably lying, I bet my room will be complete ass,_ ' Jinx rolled her eyes not expecting much.

Jinx thought back in her life she's never actually had a proper bedroom before and she'd never had a real bed before, this would probably be the same. Slade punched some code and the silver door in the wall slid open silently, Slade stepped in and dim lights flickered on.

"You'll have to come up with a code of your own, I hope the room meets your expectations." Slade bid her a goodnight as he left the room.

Jinx stared at her room in awe, there was nothing special about it. Jinx walked around her new room touching and feeling everything (a/n: the room is the same as Beastboys with a different color carpet). Jinx stripped out her clothes into her underwear and slid beneath the covers she stared the room in the dark one last time before closing her eyes ready to go to sleep, as she lay in her real bed drifting off one last thought entered her mind.

 _'I hope made the right decision'_ , Jinx smiled contentedly falling into a restful slumber.

 _ **-(!)-**_

 **Slades Lair: Control Room**

 **Monday, 14, 2014**

 **4:30 am**

Slade was hunched over a desk in the control, he had managed to find the lab that gave Jinx her powers, he studied them for months and found out just how much she could do. The report stated that the scientists gave her a chemical that would allow her body to manipulate the odds of something happening, she also could manipulate the elements as long as her feet were in contact with the earth, she also had magical abilities, she could nullify others sorcery and even make the spell casters attack rebound on themselves, she could also communicate with the earth around her and draw power from the natural magic that resided in earth. Slade had been working on a training regimen for her, he was also trying to figure out a design for the uniform he would give her.

The design he had come up with was a onesie matte all black mesh suit, the whole thing would be stored in a small necklace and would materialize instantly when summoned, in the back of the necklace clasp there was a small needle that would be injected in the nervous system so the suit bond to the user and react at the users will, it is made of a new special material that would absorb shock and damage and store it until the user chose to release it, it is very thin and tailored to fit the form exactly of the user in it, after the first time putting it on it would then adjust to the user and change along with any changes that came from the person in it, but with these new complications Slade decided that he would design Jinx's suit so that her feet could remain in contact with the earth whenever she needed.

As for Garfield, his suit was the same as Jinx's, but the difference with this and his old Titans costume was that when he would morph or change the suit would adapt to the new shape and remain on him in his new forms. Slade didn't know much about the changeling's powers thanks to the fact there was no knowledge about them but he did have a few ideas he wanted to try. With Garfield's powers, every time he morphed or changed forms, he would tear his body down and rebuild it into something else and Slade was always curious that if the changeling could do this why would he carry over injuries from his previous shape, Slade was sure that one of his abilities was self-healing when he morphed.

Anything thing Slade wanted to test out was that since Garfield could change his body into that of any animal that he possessed the DNA of, he could become something much larger than himself or much smaller, Slade was curious where the extra body mass came from when he became something larger or where it went when he became smaller, Slade figured that with his powers he was willing his body's DNA to change and rearrange itself into what he wanted at will.

Slade also wondered if Garfield could morph on specific part of his. The question that Slade had here was if he could rewrite DNA at will could he possibly mix his morphs?

Could morph into one creature and add characteristics of another, could he add wings to an animal that's not meant to fly or could he recreate a whole new animal if he wanted? With his power to rewrite DNA he as long as he has the DNA of both creatures, he wanted to mix could it possibly work? Another speculation Slade had about Garfield's powers, was that did he truly need the DNA of animals or was it just the fastest way for his body to learn the anatomy of the animal he wanted, Slade was curious that if Garfield just studied the anatomy of a certain form could he morph into it? With Garfield's power to become something small or even microscopic like bacteria could he possibly create new diseases and cures or could he create the DNA strain of some new species entirely, and since some bacteria could split and clone itself could he add those characteristics to other animal forms and actually clone himself.

Slade shivered with excitement with the new theories of Garfield's powers and wanted to try out so many things. If he was rights, he figured Garfield could obtain DNA from one of the Kryptonians and mix it with a species that was immune to kryptonite. Slade became almost giddy with excitement of just how much his two new apprentice' could actually accomplish. He even had a theory that meta humans would be considered a different species from humans and figured that Garfield could probably obtain their powers if he could get some of their DNA.

Slade also figured that he should probably began doing research and find the anatomy of creature that were myths and legend in the hopes that his theory was correct.

 _ **-(!)-**_

 **Titans tower: Common Room**

 **Monday 14, 2014**

 **6:32 am**

Nightwing was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, he enjoyed the peace he got in the mornings, this was right around the time when Raven would come in, she was the second earliest riser on the team. Right on cue Raven stepped through the doors of the common heading to the kitchen setting up her tea and getting ready for the day. Nightwing couldn't help but stare at his teammate, she had become so beautiful with a body most women would kill for. He felt slightly guilty since he was dating Starfire and planned to stay fully committed to her, but being a horny male, it was natural to look.

Ravens uniform had some slight changes added to it over time, she had been complaining about how heavy her was, so she got a small cape that stopped at the middle of her back, it was the same color as her cloak and even had a hood on it, Ravens leotard stayed the same. As Raven was at the stove preparing to boil her water Nightwing stared at her butt, every move she made his eyes followed he was mesmerized, he was happy that she was turned around and couldn't see him drooling on the table as he ogled her. Nightwing knew that Raven had crush on him, and he definitely wouldn't mind obliging if he didn't have Star to worry about. Raven turned around unexpectedly, catching him, she smirked at him,

"Like what you see?" She teased in a seductive voice.

As if in a trance Nightwing stood up from the table and crossed over to her he trailed his hands down the sides of her body admiring her curves and leaned down for a kiss. He closed his eyes and leaned down thinking how lucky he was to have 2 beautiful women that were infatuated with him. As he was leaning closer, he felt her shift in his arms, his confidence sored thinking that he had her until he felt an immense sting across the side of his face. He let go of Raven and held his hand to his skin that felt like he leaned his on a sizzling skillet. He opened his eyes and saw Raven glaring at him with four red eyes.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She hissed dangerously, Nightwing in his shock felt himself take a step back, Raven matched and stepped towards him.

"I-I... I thought that..." he stammered out trying to find the proper words.

"You thought I liked you?!" Raven spat she was completely livid at this point her body was starting to grow ever so slightly.

"What the hell led you to think that? When have I showed that I held romantic feelings for you!" Raven grew another 2inches, Nightwing was curious if she knew what she was doing.

"Well you've always shown interest in me, when you defeated your father you smiled and hugged me no one else, when we were all at the tower after defeating the brotherhood you spent most of that time hanging around me, and then when we went to Tokyo you were jealous that I was giving all my attention to Star and none to you, you even went and took your anger and frustrations out on Beastboy." After recounting all of this Nightwing felt all his shock fade as his confidence retook its rightful place at the top, he even had the audacity to smirk.

Raven closed her eyes and focused on reigning in her anger before she did something she would regret. When she reopened her eyes, they were back to normal.

"Some detective you are, I'm sorry I led you on but let me break your heart right now, I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU." Raven pronounced every syllable of the last four words slowly.

Despite Ravens denial Nightwing continued to smirk and even took a step towards Raven, which she matched by taking one back, Nightwing smirked at this and kept on walking forward until he was right in front of her with their bodies nearly pressed against each other. He peered down at Raven and lifted her chin to stare in her eyes.

"Of course you do, not only am I handsome, I'm the best member on this team and not only that my competition is some green freak who hasn't hit puberty yet and a Cyborg that can't get any girls so he spends all his time on his car, how could you not like me I'm the alpha here and last time I checked I'm pretty sure you and I have bond like no one else on this team not even me and Star," as he was saying this Ravens face softened from her scowl completely, if Nightwing had been paying attention he would have noticed that she looked hurt by his words and her eyes held in tears, no all he noticed was that she stopped frowning.

He felt his confidence soar once more and began to lean down again a bit more slowly this time. All the caution flew out the window when he felt Raven slide her hands up his body and place themselves on his chest, he got excited and went in for the kill. Nightwing then felt the sensation of something solid slamming into his chest and sending him flying into the large tv in the common room. He slid off and fell to the floor in a heap groaning and clutching his back, he heard sniffles somewhere nearby and looked up. Raven was kneeling in front of him and he was completely confused, Raven had tears streaking down her face and her eyes held a fierceness Nightwing had never seen from her before.

"How could you talk about Beastboy that way? He has never done any of us wrong nor has he insulted us to our face or behind our backs. He's so kind and sweet, you know he told me once that you're his hero. He said that your so brave, even though you don't have powers you never let that stop you, he said he wished he could have your work ethic, he was amazed at how strong you were and how you were so dedicated, he was so proud to have you as his leader and said one day he hopes to be like you. I wonder how he would feel knowing this is who you truly are." The disappointment was evident in Ravens voice, this fueled Nightwing's rage.

"Then why the fuck were you flirting with me when you caught me staring at you?!" Nightwing had now propped himself up against the window glaring at Raven. She returned it with four red eyes, she was not backing down.

"What are you talking about?!" Even though Ravens face showed her true anger she sounded thoroughly confused.

"When you turned around and caught me staring you said 'like what you see?'" Nightwing answered telling what he felt was the complete truth. After hearing his confession, Ravens four eyed glare immediately melted into an expression of worry and concern.

"Richard have you suffered any traumatic brain injuries when you were patrolling?" Ravens voice matched her expression. Raven knelt down in front of Nightwing her hands already glowing as she guided them towards his head. Nightwing jerked his head away with a scowl on his face.

"Raven what are you talking about?" Nightwing snapped his patience beginning to wear thin.

"When I turned around, I asked you when was the last time you saw Beastboy?" Raven repeated the question she asked when she first walked in that morning.

"I don't know but I don't really care, he'll be out and acting like himself in no time." Nightwing completely forgetting the previous conversation.

"Nightwing he's been locked inside his room for 3 days, he hasn't even come out for food, doesn't that worry you even a little bit?" Raven's voice raised an octave.

"I'm not trying to be mean or anything but since when do you care about Beastboy?" Nightwing questioned.

Ravens face became full of emotion, it was the most Nightwing or any of the Titans had ever seen. It was full of shame mixed with embarrassment, then became sad for just a second before returning to her blank stare, Nightwing was amazed it was like watching a movie. Ravens voice shook as she answered his question.

"I know I have a funny way of showing it but I do care for Beastboy he's my friend too." Raven fought hard to stop it but she felt a few more tears well up in her eyes. There was a loud whistling in the background, Raven stood up to make her tea, when she was done, she retreated back to her room.

 _ **-(!)-**_

 **Titans tower**

 **Same day**

 **3:30 pm**

Raven plopped down onto her bed after successfully meditating for 7 straight hours, Raven became skeptical,

 _'shouldn't Beastboy have bothered me by now'._

For the first 3 hours of her meditation she wasn't worried but the longer she went without any interruptions the more worried she became. Raven left her room and headed towards the common room. When she walked through the sliding doors the sight she saw was almost like any other normal day in the tower. Almost. Cyborg was on the couch battling it out with Nightwing on the gamestation while Starfire was in the kitchen making a new poison that she attempted to convince people was food from her home world.

"Has anyone seen Beastboy?" Ravens voice cut through all the commotion like a knife, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

"You're talking about this AGAIN, Raven give it break already Beastboy will come out when he's ready." Nightwings annoyance was noticed by his other two teammates that didn't know what happened that morning.

"Actually, I think Raven might be on to something man, how long have you known B to stay cooped up in his room like that without even coming out for food." Cyborg sounded concerned as he stated his observation.

"So you've noticed to?" Raven asked with an eyebrow quirked.

"Yeah but no one was saying anything about it so I didn't either." Cyborg answered.

"Friends I think I may be at fault for this." Starfire has her head hung in shame and a few sniffles escaped her. Nightwing was immediately at his girlfriend's side wrapping an arm around her, Raven was disgusted at this, remembering how he tried to come on to her that morning.

"What's wrong Star, what do you mean it was your fault?" Raven was slightly shocked at Nightwings performance, he had just told her that he didn't care what was going on with Beastboy.

"Well last week, I was spending some of my free time trying to become stronger, friend Beastboy walked in and asked me if he could join me, he said he wanted to become stronger maybe he would be able to help out the team more." As Starfire was saying this, Raven and Cyborg also hung their heads in shame, they indeed remembered Beastboy coming to them for the same thing. Cyborg was the first to speak up.

"He came to you about that too huh?" Cyborg sounded sad and nothing like his usual boisterous tone.

"Beastboy came to me also," Raven looked up in shock at Nightwings confession. He sounded sad and it was genuine.

"I turned him away because I didn't think he was actually serious." Nightwing finished.

"I think this might actually be my fault, when he came to me and asked for help, I agreed, but every time he messed up, I made sure he knew that he would never measure up." Ravens tone matched the rest of the team's mood, somber.

"Alright Titans how about we go and make this right, let's go and make our teammate feel loved again. Titans Go." Nightwing smiled a little, as the Titans all headed down, he hall for Beastboys room. They made it and knocked on the door, upon receiving no response they tried talking to him.

"Hey listen Beastboy I'm sorry about the way I treated you, I should have listened to you and helped you out a little, it's my duty as team leader and I should live up to it, I'm sorry little buddy." Even after Nightwing apologized there was still nothing so the next person went up.

"Hey B it's your best bud here, hey man I'm sorry for the way I treated you but how about I make it up to you, I'll make tofu for dinner tonight and everyone's eating it no complaints or anything." They still received nothing, Cyborg thought for sure that one was going to get him.

"Hello friend, I am truly sorry for my behavior and I wish to make it up to you let us hang out together at the mall of shopping and you are like a little brother to me and I don't want to lose you." Even after Starfire went up there was still nothing so Raven knew he wanted apologies from everyone.

"Listen Beastboy I was wrong to treat you the way I did, you were only taking our advice and trying to improve yourself and instead of helping I shot you down, I'm sorry." That was the longest apology Raven had ever given Beastboy, despite it being the only apology she gave him.

Even after Raven went up, there was still nothing behind the door, not a sound at all. The Titans became concerned at this reaction this was not what they were expecting. Cyborg rapped his knuckles against the door hard enough to leave a dent.

"YO, B you hear us man what you doing in there?!" Cyborgs loud voice easily carried through the door, there was still no response.

"You don't think he's actually that mad, do you?" Raven asked back in her monotonous voice.

"Only one way to find out." Cyborg answered entering the override code to get into Beastboys room.

When the door slid open the sight that the Titans faced shocked them. Beastboys entire room was clean, spotless actually, but even more troubling it was empty there was no sign of their green teammate anywhere. Nightwing immediately went into leader and began investigating, the rest of the Titans following his lead. No one had to look very long as Nightwing stood up with something in his hand.

"Guys I think I know what happened to Beastboy." Nightwing stated and then held up the Titans communicator that belonged to their friend.

"What have we done, oh I feel so awful" Starfire was in hysterics. Raven was still as a statue and Cyborg had to sit down.

"Don't worry guys he can't have gotten far, we're going to go out and bring our friend home." Nightwing states in voice of confidence, this brought hope to the rest of the team and they all eagerly set out to search the city for their lost friend with hopes of bringing him back home.

 _ **-(!)-**_


	2. Change

**(A/N: Sorry for the first chapter being so long lol I'll try to control that, if the words are in italic then it's usually what they're thinking or a flashback or for emphasis. I'll try to be consistent lol but I'm making this up as I write the chapter so wish me luck!)**

 _ **-(!)-**_

 **Slades Lair**

 **Monday, October 14th, 2014**

 **7:00 am**

Garfield was roused from his sleep by a loud banging at his door. He stood up and groggily headed towards it, he opened the door to a Sladebot.

"It's time to get up your wanted in the control room, you are required to wear this." The Sladebot held out its hand, in it was a black rectangle shaped box. Garfield stared at it for a second, when he didn't grab it the robot began to repeat its message, Garfield groaned and rolled his eyes snatching the box. He opened it, inside was a small necklace, it wasn't flashy it was simple, plain but it **was** big enough to slip around his head. When he fixed it so it properly fit, he felt a small prickle at the base of his neck, the pain didn't last long but he did feel a little strange. Garfield was about to leave his room when he realized he was only wearing slightly undersized shorts he was about to turn around and change when the bot spoke up.

"Don't worry about attire follow me to the control room now." Strangely it sounded like Slade speaking through it, he followed the robot. When he arrived, he saw a pink haired beauty dressed in some all black suit, he recognized her right away, he took a minute to admire her body now that she wasn't wearing that strange outfit she always wore. He realized Jinx must be a late bloomer like him because there wasn't much to see.

"Hey Jinx what are you doing here?" Garfield wondered if Jinx was the partner Slade promised.

"Beastboy?!" Jinx was wide eyed, "The real question is what are you doing here?". Garfield frowned at his old name, but was generally happy to see Jinx again, it had been awhile.

"I don't go by Beastboy anymore," Jinx looked confused, Garfield gave a weak smile "I finally did it Jinx, I quit the Titans."

Jinx face split into a brilliant smile, she rushed over and swept Garfield into a gentle hug.

"I'm so proud of you," Jinx spoke softly into his ear, "what do I call you now?" She pulled away from Garfield but kept her hands on his shoulders, she maintained eye contact and let her smile shrink into a small gentle one.

"I'm going by my given name now, Garfield Logan." Garfield watched Jinx, blushing a little at their close proximity and her constant stare.

"Garfield," Jinx pronounced it slowly, seeing how she liked it, she tapped her chin in thought and brightened up again "I'm going to call you Gar, how about that?"

"I like it," Gar smiled at Jinx, then looked down at her attire "what's up with the new threads?" He kind of liked her new fit, Gar was curious if Slade had one for him too.

"Oh, it's right there in your necklace here I'll show you," Jinx tapped her index finger to a small section in the front. All of a sudden, a suit similar to Jinx's spread all across Gar's body he looked down amazed and curious where it came from, it seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"How did you do that?" Gar was still checking out his suit when Jinx answered.

"It's that small section in the front of your necklace, it has a symbol on it so you can always find it." Jinx smiled proudly at knowing slightly more about what was going on than Garfield.

"How did you find out?" Garfield wondered if Jinx knew why they were up so early when Slade was nowhere around to explain. Jinx giggled a little,

"It was actually by accident, the Sladebot came to my door and I didn't have anything to change into I looked for my outfit from yesterday but it was gone, then I walked to the mirror in the bathroom and saw the symbol and pressed it and the suit formed." Jinx started to laugh a little recalling the story.

"Hmm, why do you think Slade has us up so early?" Gar pondered the possibilities. As Jinx opened her mouth to answer his question with one of her own a voice spoke out.

"Good morning, I hope you enjoyed your slumber seeing as I did let you sleep in." Slade then went into what he found out about their powers and how he was going to retrain them in everything.

"What do you mean everything?" Gar asked incredulously.

"Robin was your former team leader, his form is sloppy, his technique is primitive; with me you're going to get the best in everything." Slades voice was still the same monotone but if you paid enough attention you could hear the slight anger at being questioned. They began combat training, and did that for what seemed like a whole day to Gar, after they did weapons training, Slade told them they're powers might not always be there to rely, after Slade taught them two things at once. How to be a detective and the art of stealth, what he said made sense, if they can't see you, they can't beat you. They continued their training into the next day where they had to study about the possibilities of their powers. Their basic training was set to be completed in 3 years, after that they were to go into a much more advanced training regimen where they would be pushed to their limits every single day, starved nearly to death, everything that Slade experienced or had to train in himself.

 _ **-(!)-**_

 **Titans tower: Common Room**

 **Wednesday, March 21, 2015**

 **9:30 pm**

"What the FUCK!" Nightwing and the rest of the Titans entered the common room all feeling completely defeated. It had been 6 months since Beastboy left and they felt effects almost immediately. The first night they spent looking for him, they came up empty handed, the atmosphere was a little tense then but nothing too bad. They were able to keep hope alive within each other. After the first month things were starting to take a turn for the worse, the villains that were weak before were all of a sudden much stronger. They noticed the Titans were missing a member and that's when the teasing began.

It seemed like every villain they fought somehow knew why Beastboy left and taunted the Titans about it ceaselessly. But the in the field wasn't the only place his presence was missed. In the tower things started falling apart, since Beastboy was always the one to initiate any type of team bonding they no longer held movie nights. Beastboy would always go and convince everyone to join in, even Raven although she didn't pay much attention she was still there. The laughter and light banter Beastboy always brought around was gone, nobody on the team was quite like him, if things got too tense, he knew how to air it out or when things were looking down, he knew how to put the right spin on it, and when things got too serious, he was always there to lighten the mood. With him gone the tower was always quiet, after 3 months of finding nothing tensions started to boil. Nightwing didn't know how to deal with his anger and stress so he took it out on anyone and everyone near even Starfire. This caused a split in the team, Starfire was so in love with him she couldn't see what he was doing was wrong, it was always Raven and Cyborg versus Starfire and Nightwing.

After 5 months they became dysfunctional, it got so bad Starfire became a mess, she yelled at them and told them if they continued the way they were things would become like the Rekmas. She said they needed to keep trying not just for Beastboy but for themselves, they were a family and family stuck together through everything. After her outburst things seemed to simmer down a little but they didn't go back to the way it used to be.

"I'm telling you guys like I have been all along, it's obviously Slade,he came and kidnapped Beastboy and cleaned his room and left his communicator to make it seem like he left by choice, don't any of you thinks it's a coincidence that when our teammate disappears from the face of the planet so does our arch nemesis." Nightwing stared like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Raven rolled her eyes, and Cyborg snickered, Starfire stayed quiet.

"What's so funny Cyborg?" Nightwing cocked up an eyebrow.

Cyborg began laughing so hard he wiped a tear from his human eye. "Where do you come up with this stuff man?" Cyborg couldn't fully believe that Nightwing was being serious, he started talking about Slade 3 months before and said something similar, but everyone shot it down.

"I get it from the facts, either that or Beastboy joined him by of his own free will." Nightwing seemed pretty sure about his statement, Raven quirked an eyebrow she wondered if he knew something they didn't; to suggest that was so left field.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Raven asked, it was a simple question with a simple answer.

"No." Nightwing lied.

Raven saw this instantly. She used her powers to slam him up against the wall, "What the fuck aren't you telling us?" She hissed through grit teeth.

"I didn't want to tell you guys before but I know where Beastboy went," Nightwing had his head down as he revealed this. Ravens anger boiled to a peak her skin became red and she started to grow fangs.

"Why didn't you tell us instead of having us go on that wild goose chase!" Raven was livid she used her powers to push against Nightwing to inflict a little more pain. Nightwing was panting slightly from the pressure.

"I... didn't...want to.. ruin...the image...you all had for him." Cyborg crossed his arms and glared hard at Nightwing, even Starfire was upset but she chose to do nothing.

"If you say he joined Slade one more time I'm going to beat your ass." Cyborg stated firmly.

"I have proof, let me down and I can show you." Raven let him go, he walked past everyone without looking any of them in their eyes. He went to the control room and pulled up the footage of the night Beastboy left the Titans.

"You see some months back, I noticed that Beastboy started leaving the tower when night fell most times it would be midnight or around that time, other times it wasn't so bad. One night I decided to follow him, he went to a rooftop in downtown and then just sat there, for hours and hours. I didn't know if he was waiting on someone or something so I planted a camera and a motion sensor to keep an eye out. A couple days later I got an alert from the motion sensor and I checked out what was going on, I saw Jinx, she did the same thing as Beastboy did she just sat there for a while before she eventually left, and it seemed like 10 minutes passed before Beastboy was there again. At first, I thought he was betraying our secrets to the Hive but I heard one of their conversations, all they did was make fun of each other and laugh the whole time. Then I notic-"

"Why didn't you tell us he was hanging around with that WITCH!" Raven looked furious, Nightwing wondered what her problem was.

Nightwing shrugged; "It wasn't important enough, no matter what he told them they're all incompetent loser's anyway."

"The reason they even got along in the first place is because we pushed him away." After Nightwings statement the room was deathly silent, you could hear their heartbeats. "I remember their first conversation, Jinx told Beastboy about how her team didn't respect her, they didn't take her serious and she was thinking about leaving them, Beastboy asked her if she did run could he join her, she asked him why and..." Nightwing took a breath then continued "...he said he wasn't happy here, she asked what happened, he told her from the start that we treated him similar to how her team treated her. He said he'd been thinking about leaving us for a while. And you know what happened next, he cried, he started crying and you know who there for him Jinx. Instead of us his friends, his family. Some villain he barely knew was there comforting him telling him it was all going to be better, and why. BECAUSE OF US! Because WE FUCKED UP!" Nightwings face was red and he was short of breath. The others bowed their heads in shame, remembering how they always treated Beastboy assuming that he didn't care because he kept smiling.

"Slade must have been watching him as well because when. Beastboy was at his lowest, Slade came in with an offer he couldn't resist." Nightwing went to a computer, typed in a few commands and showed them Slade and Beastboys first conversation. The team watched on in silence, they were shocked that Beastboy even came back to the tower at all.

"If you had been watching him this whole time and you knew what he was thinking why didn't you change or try to stop him, and why didn't you tell us about it?" Raven questioned after a pregnant silence.

Nightwing raised both eyebrows and opened his mouth, then he shrugged his shoulders and closed his mouth, then he relaxed his shoulders and lowered one eyebrow, then he opened his mouth again and paused, then he shook his head and closed his mouth again. Raven allowed a small smirk to cross her face as she watched her leaders' silly actions, 'if Beastboy were here he would be laughing by now', Raven's smirk grew a little more, and then a small giggle slipped out as she continued thinking of Beastboy.

The other Titans immediately halted their actions and stared in Ravens direction in an awkward silence. As soon as the giggle slipped Raven wipes her face of any emotion and stood still as a statue hoping to play it off like she didn't giggle. Nightwing stood up and stretched.

"I've been thinking, since we're down a team member, we should start looking for replacements." Nightwing said it like it was simple, he was talking about replacing their friend.

Before anyone could say anything the doors to the control room slid open, there was a brush of air and in an instant Kidflash was shaking their leaders' hand.

"Of course I'll join your team buddy, what are best friends for." Kidflash said enthusiastically, nudging and winking at Nightwing.

The other team members immediately knew what it was, he had already gone and found a replacement behind their backs. Cyborg looked at the team leader shaking his head in disapproval, he turned and left the room with Raven following. Starfire grabbed Nightwings hand and stood by his side not so sure of herself anymore. Kid flash noticing the whole interaction.

"What's up with them two?" He didn't know the tension that was already there between the team but he would soon find out.

 _ **-(!)-**_

 **(A/N): So I'm probably going to do a few time skips in this story just to help speed it along, so next chapter is gonna be more focused on BB/Jinx. If you do read feel free to give me your honest opinion, whether it's a flame or praise I'm curious to see what you think of my writing.**


	3. Pushing through it

You guys, this is a lot harder than it looks lol, I never knew what it was like to be an author, so shout out to all the authors on here you all are amazing. So italics in this chapter are flashbacks and emphasis. If there are ' then it's thoughts.

-(!)-

Slades Lair: Jinx's Room

Wednesday, March 21, 2015

11:30 pm

It had been a somewhat long night for Jinx, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't will her mind to calm down enough for her to slumber. She lay naked in her bed, she was caressing a head the action was soothing to her in a therapeutic sort of way. The head that lay on her breast belonged to none other than Garfield, their previous actions from earlier in the night having tired him out. Jinx reminisced to the day she started her advances. From the way Gar acted Jinx assumed he was well acquainted with the opposite gender. Boy was she wrong. She had started flirting with him, he clearly wasn't ready, she had rubbed his chest and he nervously stuttered and stumbled over his words, she had smiled and slid her hand slowly down his torso, he blushed furiously and became flustered. She didn't see reason in beating around the bush and told him of her romantic feelings for him and that she wanted to pursue a relationship with him. Fortunately, he reciprocated, she was so happy, she went in to kiss him and she noticed he hesitated. She asked him why, he looked away in shame, she realized immediately and smiled gently.

You never had your first kiss?

He reluctantly nodded too embarrassed to look her in the eye, she grabbed his chin and made him look up at her.

It's ok, I'll be your first.

She made sure her smile was reassuring, the look of gratitude in his eyes made it more than genuine. She leaned down slowly and pressed her lips softly against his. At first, he was timid and kissed back hesitantly. She smiled against his lips, she felt her heart burst with joy from the small reaction. She couldn't help it, here was a boy so pure and untainted, he never even had a girlfriend. To Jinx that only meant one thing, he was moldable. After she found out he was a super virgin, her body was racked with this unhealthy obsession to take him, she wanted so badly to dominate him and then rebuild him in her image. It was strange she never felt this way about anyone before, it was new to her, this feeling, this craving to dominate Garfield was a little unsettling to her. She wasn't sure where it came from, she also wasn't sure how long she would be able to fight it because with every second their kiss lingered it grew stronger.

Jinx closed her eyes reminiscing how she began pushing him harder when they trained, she was so harsh, she became his worst critic and his biggest fan. Every time he messed up in whatever training they did she called him on it, then she helped him correct the mistake, and even went through the motions a few times herself. Slade noticed this new development, he pulled Jinx to the side one day and told her how to do everything properly, then he left them to themselves, although he did continue observing them, watching for any mistakes. Jinx realized that she had been training Gar much harder than Slade and the results were showing. He was finally gaining some muscle after the first 4 months of nothing. It wasn't much but it was noticeable, one day she had pushed him so hard he actually passed out.

-(flashback)-

Jinx was sitting in the chair next to him while he lay unconscious in the infirmary bed. The only reason Slade allowed to be by his side instead of continuing training herself was because it was her fault, and the guilt would have been too much for her to focus on the tasks. Gar rolled over in his sleep facing her, he blinked his eyes open.

"Why are you doing this to me?" He asked her. Jinx held in her tears and gave a withered smile; her voice was shaky when she spoke.

"I want what's best for you, Gar I want you to be at your absolute best, I'm so proud of you, I'm happy with you no matter what, but are you happy with yourself?" Jinx had reached her hand out and began caressing his. Gar nodded his head.

"Ok I see what you mean, let's get back out there."

-(end of flashback)-

Ever since that day, she hadn't needed to push Garfield anymore because he did it himself. And they trained together pushing themselves past the point of exhaustion and even going a little beyond that beyond that. The newfound determination also carried over into themselves, Jinx found herself getting more and more bold with Gar. She did it in little steps before building to tonight. At first, she would kiss him a little bit more than normal, like every waking moment, in every situation she managed to sneak one in or just do it. Then she started making out with him, when she first started, she wasn't so touchy-feely, and then she started groping him like a mad woman. It started off as her hands on his chest, then she would get adventurous touching everything she could except for one thing. Finally, one day, today actually, Jinx threw caution to the wind and went all the way, he didn't seem ready though, but like everything else she pushed through that and to take his virginity by force. She slammed him down onto her bed and when tried to get up or talk she pushed him down or kissed him. She pressed the symbol on his necklace and his suit melted away leaving him in all his green glory. She then covered his whole body in kisses and nips before moving on to a memory she would forever cherish.

-(flashback)-

She was slightly panting when she was done covering him, she straddled his waist and looked down at him, he stared straight into her eyes and looked unsure and even a little scared still but did nothing to stop her advancements. That craving to dominate him flared stronger than ever at his unconscious submissive behavior. She loved being in control like this, running the pace of everything, it was a little disturbing but that was quickly overcome with her extreme arousal at his behavior, she grabbed his member in her hand and positioned herself above it, she stared him in the eyes the whole time as she plunged down on top of him, there was some pain and one or two tears. He tried to wipe them away but she pinned his arms down, when she saw how vulnerable he looked she quite literally went crazy. She rode him like a bull, and screamed out his name, she was so aggressive with everything that it didn't last very long... for neither of them. She didn't know before that she could reach her end so fast but she found out tonight, she chalked it up to his behavior and her pent-up aggression.

-(end of flashback)-

Here she was now almost three hours later, what was really bothering her was how aggressive she really was. Jinx tried one more time, closing her eyes and pushing the troublesome thoughts to the back of her mind, she focused on combing her fingers through his hair and finally going to sleep.

-(!)-

That's it yo. Lol let me know how you felt about this chapter was it weird, I couldn't bring myself to write a whole lemon, going into the details it would have made me uncomfortable haha, sorry lol but I'll write one later on if you guys want it. Anyways gimme your feedback bad or good I don't care.


	4. Mistakes

Sorry it took me so long to update, I didn't have any WiFi lol but I'm back and I'm better than ever!

-(!)-

Jumpcity: Downtown

Thursday, March 22, 2015

3:57 pm

'They're never usually this hard, what's going on?' Raven released a breath as she dodged another one of Seemore's eye beams. She retaliated by encasing him in her magic and throwing him head first into the gift shop that was to the right of them.

"Titans pick up the slack!" Nightwing yelled to his team as he smashed the tip of his bo staff into the head of a Billy Numerous clone. Nightwing was short of breath and his muscles ached, every time he took out one Billy clone another took its place, he lost count of how many there were.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE'RE TRYING TO DO?!" Cyborgs loud voice echoed over to him. Cyborg's feet shifted into propellers and lifted him a few feet from the ground, he shot off 2 of the 4 mechanical legs Gizmo ran around on with a well-aimed sonic blast. Gizmo fell to the ground and in that moment, Cyborg shot him in the head with the power level set to stun. "I got Gizmo down!" He yelled to his team.

Kidflash was running circles around Mammoth. Literally. He ran behind Mammoth and stomped on the back of his knee. Mammoth fell down to a kneel, Kidflash zipped in front of him and slammed his fists at super speed as many times as he could into Mammoths face. Mammoth's face had the forming of a black eye and bruises along his jaw and cheekbones. Kidflash was so focused on punching him, he didn't notice the giant swing a massive fist into his side, he flew away from him like a rag doll.

Starfire threw 2 starbolts at Kyd Wykyyd [a/n: Is that how you spell it?], he sidestepped into a portal. She rose into the air so he couldn't sneak up behind her, he reappeared in her previous spot a second later. Starfire was about to throw more starbolts when Kidflash crashed into her. They landed in a in tangle of arms and legs. Kidflash pushed himself off of Starfire, he noticed she was giving him a strange look as he stood up. He made sure to keep note of it and offered her his hand.

"Hey Star, I think it would be a good idea if me and you switch opponents." Starfire took his hand and stood up, but she didn't let go.

"Yes, it would be." She smiled as she stared at him, Kidflash blushed and looked down.

"Alright let's get back out there then." He let go of her hand and sped off surprise attacking Kyd Wykyyd. Starfire stared after him before flying off for Mammoth.

Starfire located Mammoth and flew towards him at full speed raising her fist, he wasn't paying attention and never saw her coming. Starfire's fist collided with the side of Mammoths face sending him flying into the same gift shop as Seymore. Mammoth crashed inside and there was an explosion of dust, glass, bricks, and rubble as the building came crashing down on the 2. Starfire gasped and covered her face. The rest of the conscious Hive stared in shock.

Nightwing who didn't care at all, used the situation to his advantage and took out 4 explosive discs. He threw them at the stunned group of Billy Numerous clones, he didn't know if the real Billy was in there or not but he decided that after years of losing and coming back for more, it was time he sent them a message that the Titans were no longer playing around. The discs weren't spread out very well and didn't get far from each other at all, in fact all of them landed one Billy Numerous, as soon as they made contact there was a massive explosion. All the clones that were surrounding Nightwing disappeared in an instant, Nightwing looked at the spot where he thought it was a clone and saw a large scorch mark.

Kidflash, like Nightwing, took advantage of the situation. He ran to where the still in shock Kyd Wykyyd just left a portal and punched him. Hard. Kyd Wykyyd stumbled but didn't fall, Kid Flash not wanting make the same mistake he did with Mammoth began pummeling Wykyyd. He focused on using the speed force and increased the speed of his punches, he covered every part of Kyd Wykyyd that he could, he didn't stop until Kyd Wykyyd collapsed to the ground unconscious, severely bruised, and bleeding.

The rubble where the gift shop once stood started moving, the Titans stared in anticipation. Mammoth stood up, alone, and charged the Titans yelling in fury. Nightwing didn't even flinch as he threw 3 more explosive discs at Mammoth, they hit their mark and the giant face planted into the ground and slid a few inches. Nightwing stared at him as he flipped open his communicator to contact the authorities.

-[+]-

Titans Tower: common room

Same day

4:42 pm

"Alright team, I understand that there were some accidents out there on the field today." Starfire whimpered and tried to hide behind Raven. 'He's going to kick me off the team now', Starfire mused to herself, she couldn't stop the tears that started flowing down her face. Raven stepped away from Starfire, and rolled her eyes. Ever since Beastboy left and Starfire chose her loyalty to Nightwing over the replacement of their friend she was no longer cordial with Starfire.

"Star, it's ok mistakes happen, I'm not blaming you for anything, I made a mistake myself." Nightwing looked down in shame as he stated this, but his in his mind he was feeling no such thing. Nightwing felt like a burden had been lifted off his shoulders, he felt better knowing there were 2 less villains he had to worry about. He stopped his internal monologue when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up into the face of his best friend Kidflash.

"Hey buddy don't worry about it, we're all friends here-" Raven scoffed and Cyborg snorted sarcastically.

"Not all of us." Raven interrupted.

"-and we're going to support you through this, we know you were only trying to stop the enemy." Kidflash continued like Raven and Cyborg never interrupted. Nightwing faked a pained smile.

"Thanks man, I appreciate your support, alright guys due to recent events there won't be training today, if anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." With that Nightwing left the room, his smile grew as he left their sight into something malicious.

"Well I'm heading down to the garage if anyone needs me." Cyborg stated already heading towards the exit.

"I'll join you, I have something to tell you." Raven said following him.

The remaining 2 Titans were Kidflash and Starfire. Starfire has the same look on her face when Kidflash fell on her earlier. Kidflash took this time to really study it. He wasn't trying to be so obvious about it, but he wanted to know why it made his spine tingle. Her mouth was curved into a smirk, there was nothing innocent about it though. Her eyelids hung lower covering half her glowing green eyes. Her legs were spread while her hip was slightly jutted to the side. She had a fist on that hip and her chest seemed to have grown a little.

She sauntered over to him slowly her hips swaying seductively with every step. She stepped right into him, her chest pressed right into his, there was no such thing as personal space. Starfire brought one hand up and cuffed the side of his face, she used her other hand and grabbed his butt cheek.

"Um...whatcha.. uh doin Star?" Kidflash stuttered nervously, he was basically a tomato. "I-I thought y-you were uh with Nightwing..." Kidflash wasn't sure what she was planning and didn't like the idea of being caught. Starfire stared at him inquisitively.

"Hmm, that's strange, your normally very confident around women, why are you so nervous now?" Starfire inquired.

"Well maybe it's the fact that you're my best friend's girlfriend that has something to do with that." Kidflash willed himself to stop being so flustered.

"He doesn't seem to think that matters, I saw him flirt with Raven, I'm not sure if they're cheating, I didn't stay to find out." Starfire leaned in a little. Kidflash felt her breath tickle his lips.

"Seriously...wow that's not something I would have expected from him or Raven for that matter."

Before he could say another word, Starfire closed the small distance between them and captured his lips with hers. Kidflash due to reflex didn't hesitate to kiss her back. Starfire tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth, she prodded his lower lip with her tongue. Kidflash obliged her instantly.

Starfire slid her tongue in his mouth to meet his in a battle of dominance, she slid her hand from his butt to the front, she groped him, eliciting a moan. Starfire pulled back from him smirking.

"We'll continue this another time, I need to check on Nightwing." She sauntered off making sure to sway her hips as she left him.

Kidflash wasn't quite sure what had just happened and what Starfires promise of things to come were. He didn't want to betray his best friend; but he also didn't like the fact that he was cheating on a girl as beautiful as Starfire with that weirdo Raven. Kidflash shuddered he never liked her much. Kidflash rubbed his face, he had a situation he wasn't so sure he had the willpower to resist, this was going to be tough.

-[+]-

"So, what's up Rae?" Cyborg asked as he rolled under the T-car.

"It's Raven. And it's about Nightwing." Cyborg rolled from under the car and sat up and fixed Raven with a curious stare.

"Did you guys do something behind Star's back?" His voice held no accusation he was just simply asking a question.

"No what makes you think that?" Raven asked; her face and voice absent of emotion.

"I don't know, why would you want to talk to me about him of all people?"

"So just because I want tell you something about Nightwing means we did something?"

"I'm not pointing any fingers here; but I did notice some months ago, there was a day when Starfire was upset, and you and Nightwing looked pretty guilty."

"So what are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything I'm just making a simple statement from an observation."

"You actually think I allowed that slob to touch me in any way, especially when he's dating my teammate?"

"Listen Rae, it was nothing more than an observation." Raven huffed at the nickname and rolled her eyes.

"Well if you must know, Nightwing tried to come on to me that morning-" Cyborg snickered and Raven smack him in the back of his head "-and I obviously rejected him, but I felt bad for Starfire knowing that she has a boyfriend who's not loyal." Raven's tone was clipped and thoroughly annoyed at having to revisit the memory.

"Ooooh, that makes sense." Cyborg rubbed his head where Raven slapped him.

"Why did you think such a thing in the first place?" Raven indigenously.

"Well I noticed that Nightwing has been staring at you a lot more, you never stared back but I always assumed you could feel his eyes on you and you allowed it." Cyborg ended his explanation with a nervous chuckle.

"He's been staring at me?" Raven sounded truly surprised, not the reaction Cyborg expected.

"You really haven't noticed?" Cyborg was shocked as well, 'how could she not have felt his eyes?'.

"No, I've been racking my brains trying to think why I treated Beastboy the way I did, I still can't believe he actually left." Raven bowed her head, ever since Beastboy she hadn't heard much from her emotion named Happy, she also hadn't felt happy.

"Aww yeah, but you can't blame it on yourself; we all had a hand to play in this." Cyborg attempted to sympathize with her.

"No, you don't understand, I was the last person he went to, if I had been nice to him that probably would been the factor that made him stay, after he left my room that was it, I could literally feel his heart break." Raven had been beating herself up about it since the day they found his communicator.

"Rae, we messed up as a team, so we're going to fix it as a team, Titans together?" Cyborg held his hand out to Raven for their signature handshake none else on the team knew about. Raven looked up and gave a sad smile, she did the handshake and almost laughed. Almost.

"Your right, we got this." Raven said hope slightly renewed.

"Is that all?" Cyborg asked with an easygoing smile. Ravens eyes widened slightly when she remembered why she came down in the first place.

"No, Nightwing is becoming corrupt, when he killed Billy Numerous today, I felt a strange emotion come from him." Raven said, her voice was an octave higher than normal.

Cyborgs eyebrow furrowed, he adopted a thoughtful expression and tilted his head up at the ceiling. He 'hmmd' about it for a minute.

"Are you sure?" He wanted to believe Raven but it just didn't seem possible. "What emotion exactly did you sense?"

"YES I'm sure, when he saw where Billy Numerous was standing I felt this immense wave of this perverse twisted happiness." Raven was frantic, she wasn't sure if it was the smartest idea staying on the Titans if Nightwing was going to become like this.

"How about this, I'll keep a closer eye on him and then I'll let you know what think."

"I'm NOT ASKING, I'm trying to warn you that who knows what will to him next, what if he comes after us?"

"Why would he do that?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"I don't know Raven I think you being paranoid."

"Whatever, I don't have feel guilty now knowing I warned you." Raven huffed in an annoyed manner.

"Look, he isn't going crazy Rae, chill out a little it's probably Beastboy being gone that's got you so worked up." Cyborg chuckled to himself.

"Alright let's actually work on the T-car now, I need some inspiration, I can't think of any upgrades for myself." With that Cyborg rolled back under the T-car and went to work.

-(!)-

There it is; what did you guys think about my fight scene? Should I never write one again or write them more often? Don't hold back with your opinions on the chapter, honesty is the best policy.


	5. It's only combat training

So, this chapter is gonna be Beastboy, the story is his name after all lol, I hope you guys like it!

-(!)-

Slades Lair: Training room

Friday, March 23, 2015

8:00 am

Garfield panted as he stretched, Slade had them up at 5 am working on conditioning. The only reason him and Jinx were getting a break now was because they needed to get prepared for hand to hand combat training. He told them they would be focusing on it today.

Garfield looked over to Jinx, she caught his glance mid-stretch and smirked at him. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, he smiled back.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." He answered.

"Aww c'mon it won't be so bad it's only combat training." Jinx said it as if it were simple.

"Your forgetting who it is that's training us." Garfield said dejectedly.

Jinx giggled and he smiled at her.

"No pain no gain." Jinx offered.

"Yeah, your right." Garfield replied.

Garfield thought back to when he used to hate training, he couldn't believe how much had changed in 6 months.

Garfield now stood at 5'5, it wasn't an impressive growth spurt but it was definitely an improvement. He even gained a bit more muscle, he weighed in at 119lbs, a nice improvement compared to his previous 89lbs.

Garfield glanced at Jinx again. She had gone through slight changes as well. She was still 5'5 but she now weighed in at 125lbs, it was all mostly muscle. Her arms although you couldn't see them due to the suit were taut with slim but well-toned muscles. Her legs, that were covered like her arms, weren't all muscle just yet, but they were definitely shaped like a true gymnast.

Jinx looked over and caught him staring...again. Garfield inwardly groaned, he resisted the urge to facepalm himself.

How many times was she going to catch him?

Jinx gave him a dazzling smile, showing off her pearly whites.

"Why can't you keep your eyes off me?" Jinx asked playfully, she loved the attention.

"I'm not allowed to stare at my girlfriend?" He crossed his arms and turned his back to her.

That was a mistake.

He felt hands caress his butt before sliding up around his waist, then he felt warmth all over his back as if someone placed a blanket on his shoulders. He felt lips on the area behind ear, right after that he felt teeth nibble on it for second then he felt cool air blow over it.

Garfield could feel himself starting to get excited, he needed to get out quick. He proceeded to uncross his arms and step out the one-sided embrace, Jinx obviously had other plans.

She slid a hand up his torso and placed it on his neck while the other locked in around his waist, pulling him back to her. Garfield felt her breath heaving in his ear. She was trying to hold back her giggles, she knew what she was doing and thought it was funny.

Garfield shifted into a gnat and flew around behind her. He shifted back with a smirk, he raised his index finger and shoved it up her butt. Jinx let out a surprised yelp and jumped at the sudden intrusion. Garfield pulled his finger out laughing to himself, Jinx turned around her glare was something fierce. Then it changed into a devious smirk.

She wrapped her arms around Garfield and leaned into his ear.

"You know, I actually liked that maybe you should try it on me tonight..." she whispered into his ear.

Garfield immediately stopped laughing and began blushing, Jinx felt something poke her stomach, she smiled to herself.

'Mission accomplished' she mused to herself.

Jinx pulled back from him and looked down at her work. A bulge stared back at her, she looked up at Garfield's face her smile already in place, he did everything he could to avoid eye contact. He covered himself with his hands. Jinx reached down to move his hands so she could cop a feel, at least until a voice interrupted them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything here, but we do have training today." Slades monotone cut through the moment like the swords on his back.

Jinx turned around with her hands behind her back and a shit eating grin. Garfield yelped and jumped Jinx doing his best to hide himself.

Slade who wasn't wearing his mask simply raised an eyebrow at their behavior.

"Garfield your up first."

Garfield sucked up his pride, and stepped out from behind Jinx, indecent and all. If he noticed, Slade did not react in anyway. Slade stared Garfield in the eye and bought out his bo staff.

"Are you ready?"

Garfield didn't answer and instead got into a stance. He thought back to the first time Slade did that.

-(flashback)-

"Are you ready Garfield?" Slade asked in a relaxed stance. Garfield relaxed too, and stood straight up.

"Well I'm as-"he was cut off by Slade crouching into stance and upper cutting him in an instant, how Slade crossed the mat in that time Garfield would never know.

"Garfield please know that no enemy will ask you if you're ready." Slade picked Garfield up and stood back at his side of the mat. He crouched into stance.

"Again!" And they were off.

-(end of flashback)-

Slade crouched and bought his bo staff in front of him, holding it diagonally. He then lunged at Garfield, he threw his staff ahead of him aimed at Garfield's head. Garfield shifted into an amoeba, and reappeared two paces to the right. Slade gracefully changed course. He landed on his left foot already swinging his right foot in a roundhouse kick. Garfield shifted into an amoeba, he reappeared already in the motion of an uppercut.

-(flashback)-

"Garfield if you can master this, you will never be touched in hand to hand ever again." Slade said it like it was simple as he stood next to a machine that shot knives at Garfield. They were launched at blinding speeds and Garfield could feel frustration build as he kept getting nicked. He let out a low growl and shifted into an amoeba as he heard the machine release another knife, it worked. He didn't get nicked this time. Slade stopped the machine for a second.

"Next time, listen to the air. Feel it change around you, trust me this will pay off in the end.

"Are you ready?"

Garfield ignored this and instead got into a stance. Slade smirked at this. 'So he learned'.

-(end of flashback)-

Slade caught the uppercut, he gripped Garfield's fist and countered with a hook. Garfield disappeared again, he reappeared less than a second later with his bottom half shifted into a kangaroo, his feet were hooves. He leaned back on his tail and kicked Slades chest in, Slade attempted to block and was sent back a few feet. Garfield morphed into the beast in a millisecond and launched at him. He thought back to another lesson.

-(flashback)-

Slade leaned down near Garfield and spoke in a steady monotone.

"Garfield, you control your powers, work them to your will. Who's the one in control here, your powers or you?"

Garfield groaned as he morphed into the beast again, so far, all he could accomplish was morphing back when he wanted.

This time things were going to be different, Garfield forced himself to stay conscious as the shift went underway. He became aware of every single change that happened.

He felt his arms elongate and the muscles expand, he felt his chest painfully stretch, his fangs didn't grow very long and his mane became more like a lion but it laid down a bit more. He also didn't grow as tall as normal, the beast would usually become 7ft, this time it only reached 6'0. He wasn't overly buff either he was much slimmer like he was built for speed. His claws were like a velociraptor's, they were obsidian black and razor sharp. His hind legs stayed the same.

Slade was surprised at how different he looked, how much smaller he was.

"Are you in full control?" He asked.

The shrunken behemoth nodded. He shifted back.

"I've got it!" Garfield smiled.

Slade nodded in acknowledgment.

"Next work on shifting only certain body parts."

Garfield nodded his understanding.

"Alright...AGAIN!"

-(end of flashback)-

Garfield flew at Slade and shifted into a horse in the air, while still in the air he did a 180 so his rear was facing Slade and he jutted out his back legs. Slade lunged to the right, Garfield shifted back, Slade was in his face as soon as it happened, he already had his uppercut coming. Garfield thankful his reflexes were faster than him, he immediately exploded into thousands of fireflies. He surrounded Slade and shifted into a 15-foot anaconda. He constricted around Slade and gave a warning squeeze. Slade glanced up at Garfield for 2 seconds.

That was all Garfield needed he as dispersed back into the fireflies and swarmed Slade at blinding speeds. Slade clutched at his neck and fell to his knees. He was losing color but Garfield wasn't giving in...

-(flashback)-

Slade was holding the tip of his bo staff at Garfield's neck.

"Remember, do not show your enemies mercy, if the situation was reversed, they wouldn't do so for you." Then he slammed the end of his bo staff into Garfield's forehead knocking him unconscious.

Jinx shrieked.

"What did you do that for?!" She panicked but knew better than to run to his side.

"I have to heed my own advice if I expect others to listen, correct?"

Jinx knew better than to answer.

Slade roused the changeling from his brief slumber. Slade went back to his side of the mat, Garfield understood and went to his respective corner.

They waited for what seemed like 3 seconds before launching into a vicious sparring match.

-(end of flashback)-

Garfield continued the vortex of oxygen deprivation until he saw Slade tap the mat in submission. He stopped and put himself together.

"Garfield remember the lesson I taught you about mercy."

Garfield bowed his head.

"It won't happen again." He stated firmly.

"Good..." Slade walked back to his side of the mat. He watched Garfield do the same.

"If you manage to beat me again make sure I am unconscious...AGAIN!"

They launched into each other, Garfield threw a jab with his right hand at Slade. Slade grabbed his wrist and flipped Garfield over his body. Garfield slammed onto the ground and rolled back to his feet right away. He crouched down low and shifted into the beast, he launched into Slade swinging one of his claws down tearing into Slades armor. Slade jumped back and threw 2 jabs at Garfield. One with each hand coming in such quick succession it looked like he hadn't even moved. Garfield had shifted back at the wrong time and caught the first jab with his eye, the second he was able to shift in time.

This did not deter Slade as he knew Garfield had to reappear and turned into a spin kick, Garfield reappeared just a hairs width away from Slades leg. He grabbed it and kicked Slades other leg from under him. Slade fell and rolled away from Garfield. As soon as he stood up his arm was already in a swing, his fist connected with Garfield's jaw knocking his lights out.

Garfield fell, down for the count.

"Jinx your next."

Two Sladebots came and moved Garfield's form from the mat. Jinx stepped up.

-(!)-


	6. Perfect Practice Makes Perfect

Alright guys this Jinx's chapter hope you like it.

-(!)-

Slades Lair: Training Room

Friday, March 23, 2015

8:10 am

Jinx sighed as she stepped up to the mat. The sparing sessions never took long, Slade taught them to be fast with strikes. He told them the faster the better.

"Are you ready Jinx?"

Jinx learned from Garfield's mistake, he usually had to go first. Jinx got into stance, focused on breathing.

Slade extended his bo staff, he crouched a little lower. Jinx watched his movements carefully, her eyes seemed to sharpen everything to a point. She took another deep breath, she focused on Slade and she could almost tell his move before it happened.

He lunged at her, swing his bo staff down on her with ferocity. Jinx saw every movement as if it was in slow motion, she reached a hand up and caught the staff she kicked Slade in his abdomen. Before she could pull back, she saw Slade move his hand from the staff at super speed. He grabbed hold of her leg, he swept his foot under her other leg taking her off her feet. Her back slammed into the mat and she rolled away. As soon as she was on her feet Slade threw a jab, Jinx watched it with a careful. She nimbly jumped onto his extended arm, she did a backflip and made sure she kicked him in his face as she flipped.

Slade stumbled back a bit, Jinx landed and went for a low sweeping kick. Slade jumped over her leg, he landed and punched her in the face. Jinx staggered to her feet and Slade went for the kill, he uppercut Jinx in her stomach. She hunched over, Slade grabbed the back of her head and kneed her in the face 2 times. Jinx leaned away from him, her nose a bloody mess, Slade threw a hook. Jinx got her bearings and ducked under it, she did a handstand and spin kicked Slade. The momentum she got from spinning was enough to take Slade off his feet. Jinx pushed up from her hands back onto her feet, she ran over to Slade and punched him hard enough to make his head bounce off the mat, she punched him 3 more times before he went limp.

Jinx stood up and smirked, she repaid the bloody nose, and she added a tip with a black eye. Jinx caught her breath and woke Slade. When Slade opened his eye, he looked to Jinx and nodded his head approvingly. He stood up and waved over Garfield.

"When you train make sure you are doing it to the best of your abilities. You've heard the term 'practice makes perfect' correct?" They both nodded.

"Well I'm here to tell you that's wrong, is should be 'Perfect practice makes perfect' if you practice never fixing your mistakes you will perform that way. I'm telling you this to let you guys know, train harder, smarter, better, always look for improvement in everything even in areas that don't need it, you both will become legendary in your own right."

With his speech done left the training room; and he left them to their thoughts.

(A/N: Guys I changed what it used to be, before it was a lemon but now it's not.)

-(+)-

Slades Lair: Jinx's Room

Same day

9:45 pm

Jinx sat in the middle of the floor in a lotus position, she was still pondering Slade's speech he had given them earlier. She replayed the words "perfect practice makes perfect" in her head over and over. Jinx wondered why she had never heard that phrase before, something that really should have been so simple yet more complex than any advice the losers at Hive Academy had ever given her. It made so much sense she was disappointed in herself for not figuring it out sooner. Jinx huffed and closed; Slade once told her that this might help her with mastering her powers a bit more although she was a bit reluctant. Jinx shuddered as she had memories of Gar telling her stories about how Raven would always become snappy when she couldn't meditate. Jinx did not want to remind Gar of her in any way and she also felt that if she started, she would become as addicted to it as Raven. Jinx huffed one last time before finally closing her eyes.

'I don't see what the big deal around this meditation stuff is anyway, how could closing my eyes and sitting in silence help me!'

Jinx began to let her mind wonder as she sat there waiting for something to happen. Jinx thought about her earlier fight with Slade, she sighed disappointed in herself. She didn't feel like she really pushed herself as much as she could have. Not once throughout their entire fight did she once use or even think about using her powers. That was a big no-no how was she ever supposed to become better with them if she never used them?

'If only I could find a way to practice with them, or even study them so I'll at least have a better understanding.'

That's when it hit her, maybe she should try looking into fields other than magic. It was only a thought but, what if? What if she had been going about her powers the wrong way this entire time. Yeah, they're origin might still be magic but what if there was more to it than that. Jinx opened her eyes and jumped with glee, this was a chance for her to hopefully make a breakthrough in training with her powers. She couldn't help but feel a bit behind after seeing how quickly Gar was improving his control over his powers, of course she was proud but it's kind of hard to stay one hundred percent supportive when your own success was being hindered.

'Ok Jinx let's do this, I'm going to try using a different approach and mentality when it comes to using my powers, it's only a hypothesis for now but let's hope it can become so much more.

Jinx stared at the doorknob to her bathroom and focused on it. In seconds the doorknob disintegrated, the hole where it used to be was perfect as if it was never there in the first place. Jinx fist pumped the air and gave herself a pat on the back, it wasn't concrete but she now had some idea on how she could use her powers to affect the environment around her. Jinx smiled gently to herself she would that much harder to defeat should any foe dare to cross her path.

-(!)-

Alright, so when I was writing Jinx's fight I forgot about her powers, I'll add them in next time, I will try to make her chapters a bit longer as well with her being a main character it's only fair. Also the + was like the point of view change. Remember I do appreciate honesty. Until next time! :)


	7. A broken team

Wussup Young Bulls! Lol sorry for last chapter being so short, I won't do that again. It might take longer but my updates will be quality I hope!

-(!)-

Titans Tower: Unspecified

Friday; April 6, 2015

6:15 pm

Ever since the fight with the Hive 2 weeks ago things in the tower changed for the worst. Nightwing began training almost non-stop, and when he wasn't training, he was obsessing over villains. So far, he managed to locate the whereabouts of most of the villains they had ever faced. Next to each villain's location was a detailed plan of ambushing and taking them out.

Permanently.

Ever since Billy Numerous his mental stability became questionable, he luckily hadn't caught Starfire and Kidflash cheating yet. He did come out to join the team for dinner, but he spent most of it mumbling and arguing with himself.

Starfire didn't worry or care as much as she once would have. Ever since the morning she caught Nightwing pressed against Raven she'd been suspicious. At this point Starfire was able to tell that Raven had not reciprocated, but that only made the situation worse. Her boyfriend was trying to pursue another woman and did so shamelessly. She didn't worry though, she began spending all her free time with Kidflash. When she kissed him the first time, it started another unhealthy obsession on the team.

Starfire found that she couldn't get enough of Kidflash and vice versa. That day they met in the middle of the night and went at it like manic bunnies. This led to them becoming a bit riskier, they would sneak kisses when no one was paying attention to them, or on patrols if they were paired with each other they made the most of their time getting to know each other in more intimate ways. They had continued to meet every day at midnight since their first encounter and hadn't been caught.

Yet.

Raven had been awoken many times by their raging emotions, most of them being passion and lust. Raven voiced her concerns to Cyborg who assured her that she was probably over thinking things. Raven knew better than to take Cyborgs advice, their leader had only managed to get worse over time and who knew how he would react to finding out that his girlfriend and best friend were engaging in fornication behind his back.

The only person that seemed fine was Cyborg, and that was only because he built up walls of denial to protect his mind from the what was really going on. He still hadn't accepted the fact that thanks to him his best friend and little brother left the team.

His family. That just could not register in his mind why someone who had nothing to go to would leave what quite possibly was the best thing he had in his life. To pile on top of that, that team he left had been steadily falling apart ever since. In the past 2 weeks alone Nightwing had already gone on an 8-person killing spree.

He started off by finishing what was left of the Hive. Gizmo, Mammoth, and Kyd Wykkyd were found either hanging or suffocated in their sleep. Then he went on and took out Killer moth, Control freak, the human that plasmus becomes when he's defeated, Dr. Light and he used dynamite placing it on the head of an unconscious Cinderblock. Cyborg was worried that after a while Nightwing's bloodlust wouldn't be sated by just super villains alone.

Raven's theory about Nightwing being mentally unstable proved true on this particular day when he caught Starfire and Kidflash in the middle of doing it on the couch in the common room. To be fair, they thought because of Nightwing's recent behavior he would either stay locked up in his room or go to the training room.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Nightwing bellowed.

"Um Dick, buddy come on now let's not do anything rash." Kidflash spoke frantically.

"I'm tired of you, you never pay me any attention, and you don't treat me as your girlfriend you're always trying to flirt with Raven so I decided to repay the favor. The difference being the person I'm cheating with is actually attracted to me and yours is not." Starfire only made the situation worse with her confession.

Nightwing pulled out his bo staff and was on Kidflash in record speed attempting to bring it down on his head. Kidflash saw this and sidestepped. Having super speed to his advantage he attempted to light Nightwing up with punches.

It didn't work.

Nightwing allowed him one hit and grabbed his other fist before he could swing, Nightwing twisted his wrist and kicked his kneecap. Because Nightwing was in front of Kidflash his knee bent the opposite direction with a sickening crack, his leg was deformed completely hyper extended. Kidflash collapsed writhing in agony. Nightwing extended the tip of his bo staff which revealed a blade, he went to finish the job when a massive force collided with the side of his face sending him flying into the kitchen and destroying their oven. His form became limp, Starfire picked up Kidflash and fled Titans tower leaving their old life as Titans behind.

Raven and Cyborg ran into the common room just a moment too late. They looked around and saw the windows that overlooked the bay were shattered and Nightwing was unconscious in the kitchen. They investigated for forced entry but they weren't expecting what they found.

"So that's 2 more gone, who's next?" Cyborg asked somberly.

"It's probably safer they left, who knows what he would have done." Raven intoned.

Cyborg nodded his agreement, they left back to their respective realms, neither bothering to help Nightwing.

-(+)-

Raven's room...

Same day

7:34 pm

Raven sat down on her bed and released a sigh. She had been trying to meditate but every time she closed her eyes, she saw a smiling green changeling.

Raven sighed again thinking about how she always treated him. She could feel that Beastboy had romantic feelings for her but she wasn't sure how to reciprocate so she pushed him away. She did like him as much as he had liked her but it was different for her to show it without one or both of them ending up hurt.

She took a minute to reminisce the warmth that she always bathed in from his affection. She smiled to herself, it always made her feel good about herself. Raven sighed again, she knew whatever chances she had with the changeling were flushed down the drain. Any girl that was able to witness his big heart and kind endearing nature wouldn't be able to resist.

Raven got back into her lotus and focused her breathing. She focused on finding peace.

She saw something, a beautiful smile, fangs, blazing emerald eyes. A gentle joy was emanating from him, he was green with pointed ears. Raven smiled, she decided instead of ignoring it she would focus on it this time.

She could almost hear his voice; her smile grew a little more. She imagined that voice telling her the words she wanted to hear most.

'I love you.'

Raven's smile split her face in half, the 3 words that would melt her heart if she heard them in real life. A warm feeling bubbled in her stomach, she focused on it and spread it throughout her whole body warming her down to her fingertips. She felt calm instantly, a quilt made of love swept over her in a way no cloak or blanket ever could. Raven felt herself become balanced, she became aware of everything in her vicinity, she felt so happy she was pretty sure she could see a glow through her eyelids.

Raven reached within herself and felt her power, its strength seemed almost limitless. She felt control, a new feeling, she could sense all of her power flowing in her, it was flowing and gentle, sweeping over her in a gentle caress. Raven felt peace taking over her entire being, she started smiling more as her trance really began to relax her. She was about to reach a high she'd never felt, she was going to cloud nine. It was close and then she heard a shrill beeping that shattered the changeling and mutilated her trance. Raven huffed and looked at her communicator, it was a team meeting, she rolled her eyes.

'I wonder boy blunder wants now.'

-(+)-

Titans Tower: Common Room

Same day

9:00 pm

Nightwing was pacing back and forth in front of Raven and Cyborg mumbling and nodding to himself. Cyborg leaned over and whispered in Raven's ear.

"Do you think he's finally gone off the deep end?"

"It's still too hard to tell, he's been acting like this the past few months."

"He's having a conversation with voices in his head, that doesn't worry you?"

"I didn't say it didn't bother me, I choose not to acknowledge it."

"Does being in denial really help?"

"I don't know, maybe you should ask yourself that question."

"It's not called denial for me, I like to think of it as hope."

"Ok, so that's what we'll call it until you're ready to admit the truth."

"Whatever, I thin-"

"GUYS!"

Raven and Cyborg stopped their discussion to look at Nightwing.

"Did you hear me?"

Raven and Cyborg looked at each other before Raven answered uneasily.

"We weren't aware you were speaking to us."

"Well who else would I be talking to?"

"..."

"Guys?"

"..."

"Seriously, Cyborg?"

Cyborg had somehow detached his hand and was pretending to be to engrossed in fixing it to be in the conversation.

"Aww man, freakin hand, if you just get right back on and we can continue this conversation."

"CYBORG!"

Cyborg pretended to be startled.

"Huh, oh what can I do for ya?"

Nightwing massaged his temples before asking them again.

"I said our team has dwindled down to just the three of us." Raven glanced at Cyborg and then asked...

"So what did you have in mind?"

"How do you feel about Miss Martian and Superboy joining us?" Cyborg perked up at this.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've been in contact with them, they're currently on another team but they're thinking about leaving. They don't have anywhere to go though, I decided to offer them spots here with us on the Titans. What do you think?" Raven looked at her folded hands pensively.

"Well I'm not sure about you Nightwing, but I'm not too happy about the idea of trying to replace more people from our team."

"Yeah," Cyborg pitched in. "It seems like ever since he left, we've been going down a path of our own destruction."

No one dared to speak the changeling's name in the leader's presence. One day he had watched the tapes from his spyware over and over and became as obsessed with him as he had with Slade. Every time someone said his name Nightwing's sanity deteriorated just a pinch more, it was already barely hanging by a thread, there was no need to rattle the cage.

Nightwing tapped his chin seemingly in deep thought.

"Well I do see your concerns but I don't think that weakling is what held us together, and anyw-" the crime alert alarms blared mercilessly through the barely there common room. Nightwing gained a sadistic smirk and cloud of darkness seemed to hover around him.

"Let's see who wants to play." He walked calmly to the computer and began typing.

"Johnny Rancid," Nightwing's smirk grew. "Let's show him what we're made of."

With that the Titans were off, Raven flew through the destroyed common room windows while Nightwing and Cyborg raced to the garage for their rides.

-(!)-

Oooh boy, so for a question I've seen, I've got an answer.

This won't be a BB/Rae/Jinx story just BB/Jinx. Although I'm a huge BB/Rae fan so I will be writing my next few stories as BB/Rae. I'm mostly a BB fan though, so don't be surprised if you see a BB and someone else paring a few times.


	8. Chapter 8

Slade's Lair: Training Room

Monday, April 9, 2015

9:03 am

"You're a coward." Slade hissed at Garfield. He received no reaction.

"Your weak!" Slade spat. Garfield remained impassive.

"You will never be anything more than a joke." Slade droned a cold cutting edge to his voice. Garfield's eyes glinted with determination to show nothing at Slade's words.

"The Titans never cared for you, they only kept you around as comic relief, and you couldn't even do that properly." Slade spoke in the same tone. Garfield merely stared.

Slade tapped his chin in thought, wondering to himself; 'what would break him?'.

"You're the reason your parents died." Slade spoke, his voice returned to the silky monotone.

Garfield didn't even blink.

Slade who was not wearing his mask smiled. He looked at Garfield with so much pride Garfield got the feeling Slade looked at him as a son. He clapped a hand on one Garfield's shoulders.

"Good job Garfield, I am very proud, you have come so far." Garfield broke his facade and cracked a small smile.

"Well with you as my teacher I doubt I can do much but improve." He responded.

They had begun this sort of training six weeks before. Slade had told him and Jinx that they should have thick skin. He told them just because people say cutting insults doesn't mean it should break through to them, they shouldn't let minor things get to their heads when there were more important matters.

The first time they had done it, Garfield wasn't able to make it all the way through; he broke down. Same as Jinx she did make it a little farther than Garfield, but when Slade started to speak about the team, she left behind it easily got to her. Slade had warned them that there were people who used insults and taunts to their advantage. Sometimes even the strongest foes could be defeated if you were able to break their spirit. Garfield never thought about things that way before. If you can make a person lose control of their emotions they stopped focusing on their actions, and when that happened the battle was victory in your hands.

"Prepare yourselves, we're moving on to weapons training."

Garfield looked down at his uncovered hands. The suit Slade designed cut off at the wrist, Slade told him to embrace his claws. He extended them, they were obsidian black and razor sharp; he retracted them. He sighed.

Garfield headed over to their weapons rack. He and Jinx had both decided to start off with bo staffs they felt that was a good starting point.

His could split in two and become batons, the tips when charged could reach up to twenty-thousand volts. More than enough; but it's always better safe than sorry. Garfield also had diamond brass knuckles with spikes.

Jinx' bo staff was made of some type of lead that increased her strength when she held it. The ends could extend into spear tips. It was also an excellent conductor for her hexes; when extends the spear tips she could channel her power through it and it was really strong when connected but it also took a lot of energy from her when did it, so it was a trump card for her. When she fights, she could embed the staff with her power so when it made contact the opponent's attack either missed or backfired.

Weapons training was usually combat training with weapons involved.

"Jinx your up." Jinx stepped onto the mat with Slade.

He extended his staff and got into stance. Jinx extended her staff, it glowed softly with her power. She extended the tips into spearheads.

Slade lunged at her swinging his staff, Jinx ducked and swung her own counterattack.

Pink sparks flew as Jinx' staff nearly slashed Slades in two. Slade threw a kick at Jinx which she blocked, Slade took advantage of the opening and twirled his staff again. The impact looked painful, when staff connected there was a very audible and very sickening crack. Garfield visibly winced, remembering that happening to himself.

Jinx didn't cry out for her credit, she simply jumped back from Slade took a defensive stance. Slade studied her for a second before launching into another attack.

He swung his staff at Jinx.

She twirled her staff around and blocked it.

Slade swung his staff into a combo around Jinx's block.

Jinx matched him, the she kicked his knee.

Slade lost his footing.

Jinx took advantage and spun her staff into a flurry of combos so fast it began to make a humming sound.

Slade blocked the first two, then his staff was cut in half and then into pieces as Jinx kept us her speed, and even increased the strength of it.

Jinx hit Slade everywhere with the combo finishing it off with another audible crack on the side of Slades head. Lucky he was wearing his mask, it still rattled his brained and rendered him unconscious. Jinx fell to her knees wheezing. It was the longest combo she had done yet, and, she put all her power into. Jinx knew better than to make such silly mistakes, but she was training to become better and she made sure to push her limits. Slade sat up and looked to Jinx, he nodded his head in acknowledgment and gave her a reassuring pat on her should. Jinx smiled still trying to catch her breath.

"Garfield your next." Slade went to pick up the largest of the pieces of his staff and stood on his side of the mat.

Jinx walked off as Garfield walked on, the tips of the staff were already sparking with energy.

They got into stance; they waited, then lunged.

Titans Tower: Nightwing's Room

Thursday, April 12, 2015

10:06 pm

Nightwing paced his room arguing with himself.

"He didn't deserve to die." He muttered.

'Yes, he did, he was evil and he was threat to you and your friends' the voice in his head replied.

"We could have locked him away." He reasoned.

'Why? So he can breakout and make us responsible for all his death and destruction. Imagine how many innocents could have gotten hurt if you hadn't ended him.'

"But if we do that we're stopping to their level."

'If we locked him away and he broke out the next week and killed three innocent little girls. What would you do then?'

"I would lock him away, and Justice will be served for those girls."

'He would just break out again, it wasn't a problem for him the first time.'

Nightwing was stumped; the only other way he could think of stopping him would be to seriously injure him.

"You're right, I'm sorry I questioned you."

'I am your conscience, it would only make sense you listen to me.'

Nightwing nodded once, he stood up and went to the training room, it was going to be a long night.

Elsewhere in the tower...

Raven tossed and turned in her sleep, a troubled expression plastered on her face. She shot up eyes wide and short of breath. She immediately got into her lotus position to meditate. Her features never once breaking the frown that was plastered on her face. Raven recalled her dream as she meditated, she couldn't shake the feeling of dread. She focused on it, she looked as much as she could into it. The only thing she could make out in her mind's eye was darkness, it made Raven shudder.

Raven tried to recall the dream once more, she saw Nightwing standing in front of her, she couldn't see what setting they were in. Raven could sense something behind her, she tried to turn but a force wouldn't let her. She focused harder, she could hear...screaming? Nightwing was cackling, Raven concentrated harder. She saw a large blur come from literally nowhere, whatever it was engaged Nightwing. The battle was fierce, the blur kept exploding and coming together and then disappearing.

Suddenly there was a massive shockwave, blue light flashing everywhere and a figure laying in front of her, badly battered. The dream began slipping away from her, Raven almost cried out. She focused everything in her back to it, it continued to evade her. Raven tried to concentrate, finally the dream completely left her memory.

Raven plopped down onto her bed, she tried to contemplate whether it was just a nightmare or a premonition. She decided she would need help, Raven grabbed her hand mirror, the portal to Nevermore, she looked into it and felt the familiar pull.

Location: Unspecified

Same day

11:57 pm

It was cold. She couldn't stop the shivering and to make matters worse it was raining. She looked at her surroundings, a box in a dark alley, next to a dumpster. Is that how karma works? All the good she'd done, it was only one mistake and that seemed to have cost her dearly. Her eyes flashed the internal anger she felt. Her companion noticed.

"Hey you ok?" He asked. He knew it was a dumb question, given their current condition.

She looked at him in annoyance.

"What do you think?!" She snapped.

He flinched. She sighed and looked down, she couldn't take her anger out on him, not after all they'd been through.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"No, I'm the one that's wrong, I shouldn't let you bear the brunt of my anger, this isn't your fault after all." She spoke in a somber voice. She looked down.

Maybe things should have stayed the way they were, maybe they wouldn't be in this mess.

"Do you think they'll take us in?" He asked.

Still looking down and playing with her boots, she shrugged. "I don't see why not." She intoned.

He looked at her, it was like he was seeing her for the first time. She was even more beautiful in person, he was happy she stuck with him. He considered himself pretty lucky, he couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face.

She felt him staring, she ignored it and kept looking down. Maybe he would turn away if she didn't return the gaze. She saw out the corner of her eye that he started smiling. She finally looked up to meet his gaze.

"Thanks for sticking with me, you really didn't have to, but you did anyway." He told her. In her heart it warmed a little, he was so genuine. She smiled a small smile.

"You're welcome." She leaned in and kissed him, it was sweet, gentle. She leaned back as far in the box as she could get, and released another sigh.

"Hopefully the weather won't be so bad tomorrow." She intoned once more.

-(!)-

Hmm. I kind of wanted this chapter to be longer for you guys. Until next time. :)


	9. Lessons

-sigh- I'm sorry :(

-(!)-

Titans Tower: Common Room

Thursday, April 12, 2015

10:30 am

"Alright team, today is the day we welcome Miss Martian and Superboy, do I need to go over how I expect you two to behave?" Nightwing said it as more of a statement than a question. Raven rolled her eyes while Cyborg snorted sarcastically.

"Yeah like you're the one I listen to for my behavior." Cyborg said rolling his eye. Nightwing narrowed his own, (behind the mask).

"And what's that supposed to mean." Nightwing growled out menacingly, he crossed his arms and took two steps closer to Cyborg. Cyborg stood up and got right in Nightwing's face.

"Why would I listen to the idiot that drove away half our team." Cyborg retorted.

The two men battling it out for dominance in a staring contest were thrown away from each other by Raven. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"We have more important matters to focus on other than who's the toughest; and since we're addressing this, let's not forget I am the strongest out of everyone here. Understand?" Raven spoke in a casual monotone. Nightwing didn't like that.

"That was a good one Raven I never would have guessed you would take Beastboy's place as comic relief." Nightwing said sourly.

"It's funny how you brought him up when our conversation has nothing to do with him, got something you want to tell us Robin?" Raven mocked him.

Nightwing grit his teeth and clenched his fist. "Your one to talk Raven, you work in reverse, you choose to be a bitch to him while he's here and when he leaves your all of a sudden in love with him." Nightwing answered.

"Like I said before, some detective you are, if you truly are the second-best detective in the world you would have seen all the signs a long time ago." Raven retorted angrily.

"Maybe if you weren't emotionally crippled, I might have noticed." Nightwing seethed. Raven took a step towards Nightwing, thanks to years of practice you would never know Raven was seething beneath her calm expressionless demeanor.

"You know speaking of being emotionally crippled; I seem to remember Starfire saying something similar about you," Raven tapped her chin pretending to be in thought. "and that you weren't ready for a relationship, you couldn't handle it." Raven dropped her hands to her sides and took another step forward with her magic gathering at her finger tips.

"How does it feel knowing your girlfriend was moaning your best friend's name every single night for two consecutive weeks and then came to comfort you when she was done sucking him up." Raven allowed a small smirk to cross her otherwise spot on poker face. Nightwing narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"And to top it all off you would kiss her every single time." Raven's smirk grew a little.

Nightwing tried to swing at Raven only to be stopped mid punch, his body from the neck down became encased in dark magic. Raven dropped her smirk and narrowed her eyes.

"Your pathetic, you were a little boy who left his mentor because of a temper tantrum, then you came out here and created a team with us," Raven gestured to Cyborg and herself. "And took your frustrations and daddy problems out on us, and now after being hypocrite of the year for the past five years in a row, you're finally snapping, losing a hold of yourself and 'your' team." After her mini speech Raven flung Nightwing against of the wall.

"Way to tell him Rae!" Cyborg exclaimed happily, walking over to Raven. Raven turned to Cyborg and stared at him blankly.

"That's nothing to be happy about, I told our team leader what I thought was the truth, it doesn't mean I'm right it's just my opinion, not only that he's already on the brink of insanity I probably just pushed him over with this." Raven said stoically. Cyborg's previous joy deflated like a balloon.

"Killjoy." Cyborg muttered.

Raven smiled at this, completely amused. "I'm happy you agree, I wouldn't want anyone getting the wrong idea." Raven quipped playfully. Cyborg's smirk returned. Nightwing stomped back over to his teammates.

"You're going to regret that, I'll make sure of it." Nightwing said to Raven.

"There's nothing you can do that can or will hurt me, I outclass you in everything." Raven droned in her gravelly monotone. "Except being a jackass, your second to none in field."

-(+)-

Location: Unspecified

Same day

4:15 pm

A beautiful woman with orange skin, glowing green eyes, and flowing red hair sat patiently at a bus stop next to a fidgeting Kidflash.

"So, tell me why can't you fly us there again?" Kidflash asked Starfire.

"When I fly, I draw on the feeling of joy, unfortunately it's been so long since I've actually felt joy that I've temporarily lost my ability to fly." Starfire said. Her tone of voice suggested that they had been over this subject countless' times and he still didn't understand.

"But I thought you were happy with me." Kidflash said. Starfire looked over to him and smiled.

"I am happy with you..." she spoke softly.

"But?" Kidflash said sensing the but coming.

"It's not enough. Months before you came the tower was very tense, it was hard to be in there and not break out in an argument, you could say not having our 'baby brother' around really took its toll on us." Starfire stated sadly, Kidflash's face softened.

"I'm sorry Star, I didn't mean it." Kidflash brought his hand up to caress Starfire's face but she moved away.

"Why can't you run us there?" Starfire.

"Huh?" Kidflash was caught off guard by that question.

"Your leg, why isn't it healed yet, don't you have super speed, why can't you run us there?" Starfire repeated.

"Well I haven't had the chance to properly refuel yet." Kidflash answered.

"Refuel?" Starfire raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, running at super speed burns a lot of calories, and I burn even more when I have to heal. I haven't had a good meal in a while, so it'll be sometime before I'm up and running again." Kidflash smiled at his own pun.

"Oh, my apologies." Starfire said. She folded her hands in her lap and waited silently for the bus once more.

-(+)-

Jumpcity bank

Next day(?)

12:09 am

"Coast is clear." Jinx spoke, turning to Garfield.

They were in the alley that was behind the bank. Garfield was digging through a bag.

"Awesome." Garfield whispered devoid of any emotion.

He finally found what he was looking for, it was a rectangular touchscreen device. It was about six inches in length, it was matt black, it was very thin and only weighed about five ounces. Garfield placed the phone on the wall, he then began imputing different commands, after a minute or two there was a small beeping sound and the screen lit up green.

"Done." Garfield whispered to his partner. Jinx nodded her head.

Garfield looked down at his hands and willed the suit to make gloves with grip for him. They instantly appeared, same with Jinx, then they willed mask to appear, even if they didn't expect to be caught, they didn't want to take any chances.

Garfield morphed into a pterodactyl and Jinx climbed onto his back, then they flew onto the roof of the bank. Garfield morphed back, Jinx ran over to the hatch with the padlock lock on it. She picked the lock and dropped down inside, Garfield followed. They landed where they expected, it was the largest vault in the bank, this one had the most money in it. Jinx and Garfield whipped out twenty bags, ten each.

They immediately went to the pile grabbing hundreds only, after they cleared all the hundreds from that vault Jinx only had three bags to spare.

"Well let's just clean it out, we can take largest bills and work our way down." Garfield shrugged.

"You don't think that's a little too ambitious, we don't have all night y'know?" Jinx chastised him, Garfield only smirked.

"Well we hacked the security, so the cameras in here are set on loop, and thanks to their dumb design we fell right into the vault, we don't even have to face the guards, they're all out there walking around and we're in here." Garfield smirked smugly.

"We only got lucky they did that, let's hurry up before someone decides to check in here." With that said Jinx went to work and filled the rest of her bags.

When she finished Garfield morphed into an octopus, Jinx handed him a bag for each tentacle, he then morphed into a six tentacled squid the bags from the previous form were gone. She handed him more bags, he then morphed into a silverback ape taking two more. He then morphed into a chimpanzee and took two more, and finally an orangutan taking the last two bags.

"I still don't understand how that works." Jinx said slightly awed that he somehow made twenty bags of money disappear.

"Ha-ha me neither, Slade explained it to me once but it didn't make much sense." Gar explained.

After that they left the vault and replaced the lock with an exact replica and retrieved the device that Gar had smacked on the side of the building earlier, no sense in leaving behind any possible evidence, even if they didn't have a chance at being caught.

-(!)-

Alright so I know this chapter was trash for how long I've been gone, and yes that was Starfire and Kidflash last chapter, lol good guess bro (I'm sorry I forgot your username but I see your reviews, I appreciate them!) guys honesty is the best policy, lemme know what you think.


	10. Team Slade!

What did you think of last chapter? What will you think of this one?

-(!)-

Jumpcity Bank

Friday, April 13, 2015

9:25 am

"So, you have no idea at all how eight million dollars has gone missing over night?" Nightwing seethed angrily at the oblivious police office.

"Affirmative, the cameras don't show anyone actually entering the vault." The officer stated.

"You triple checked the security footage?" Nightwing asked again.

"Yes sir, whoever it was, they're probably a seasoned pro." The cop said.

Nightwing rolled his eyes, (behind his mask obviously). "Are you sure it wasn't more than one person?" Nightwing asked as if explaining something very difficult to a child.

The officer frowned not liking the tone of voice. "Well I'm sorry we can't all be trained detectives by the Batman but I would appreciate you not mocking me or my team." the officer hotly stated.

"Whatever, you clearly weren't meant for this job or lifestyle." Nightwing said dismissively.

Nightwing turned away from the officer and headed to his team. Raven and Cyborg looked to be relaxed and speaking to each other, the two newest additions to The Teen Titans Miss Martian, and Superboy were standing awkwardly to the side of them. Nightwing shook his head.

'They'll get used to us eventually.' He mused to himself.

"Alright team listen up." Nightwing stated in a less than enthusiastic tone. All Titans turned to look at him.

"After brief investigation the police determined they couldn't figure out anything, it's like the money just disappeared." Nightwing said.

"Not even on the cameras?" Raven asked.

"They suspect that security footage might have been hacked but can't tell for sure." Nightwing answered.

"You think I could check, maybe I can see something they can't." Cyborg suggested.

"Sure, but these people we're dealing with are definitely not amateurs." Nightwing told him. Cyborg nodded.

The Titans headed inside and went to the security room. Cyborg sat down in the chair in front of all the monitors and connected himself to the banks security system. His cybertronic eye glowed softly, he was rigid for a moment. The Titans were all quiet as they watched Cyborg do his thing. All the monitors suddenly began replaying the security footage of the night before, the Titans all stared at the footage hoping to catch something the officers didn't. Nightwing studied the screen in front of him, he looked for the slightest change, after what seemed like fifteen minutes of nothing Nightwing saw a slight change.

"Wait!" Nightwing called out, Cyborg stopped the footage.

"Rewind it ten seconds and then pause and zoom in." Nightwing ordered.

As Cyborg did this the group watched the screen hoping to see what Nightwing saw. They peered at the monitor in the middle, then after the ten seconds passed, they saw it, the stack of money in the vault had shrunken considerably.

"What do you suppose it was?" Miss Martian asked.

"Superspeed, maybe it was Kidflash." Superboy suggested.

"I don't think so, Raven if it was magic do you think there would be any traces or something like that left behind?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes, if there was any magic used, I could probably detect some traces." Raven answered.

"Could you do that for me?" Nightwing asked.

Raven marveled at how it sounded more like a demand than a request.

"Yeah." Raven entered the view of the monitors moments later.

Raven got into lotus position and focused on finding any traces of magic left behind. Raven frowned when she picked up nothing, she focused more on her surroundings trying to seek something that wasn't there. Raven still could find nothing, she released her position and joined the others back in the security room.

"Well?" Nightwing asked expectantly.

"Nothing, not a trace of anything." Raven dead panned. Nightwing frowned.

"No there has to be magic, there's no way that stack of money just shrunk like that." He argued. Raven rolled her eyes.

"So why don't you investigate it yourself." Raven hissed.

"No, you're just incompetent, you can't do your job." Nightwing stated.

Raven's eye twitched, a large crack appeared in one the monitors. "Your one to talk about getting the job done, you couldn't keep your girlfriend pleased in bed so she went for someone who could 'measure' up." Raven stared calmly despite her infuriated demeanor.

Before Nightwing could reply there was a loud chirping sound. He looked down at his communicator, it showed a red dot blinking on it just three blocks from them.

"What's that?" Raven asked.

"I modified my communicator a little so that I could have crime alerts link directly to it." Nightwing answered. He turned to the rest of the team.

"Alright team we got Adonis on Main Street let's take him out quick."

-(!)-

Jumpcity: Mainstreet

Friday April 13, 2015

9:57 am

"I am the Great Adonis and I'm here to bless all the honeys with my presence." Adonis cackled maniacally as everyone ran from him.

Adonis slammed his hands into the street cracking it. He went back to wearing his suit of armor because of the cure Cyborg administered him. Adonis pulled his hands from the newly formed hole and beat his chest.

"I need a challenge, who is worthy enough to face the mighty Adonis!" He yelled.

"Be careful what you ask for!" Nightwing told Adonis as he and the Titans arrived on the scene.

"Pfft, you can't even control your own team, what makes you think you can handle m- woah!" Adonis was lifted into the air by an unseen force and was flung twenty yards away.

"Who is this loser?" Superboy asked.

"He's just...a wanna-Be." Nightwing shrugged not really knowing what else to say.

"What sort of trickery is this?" Adonis wailed. He stood up and charged the Titans only to be suspended mid charge again. "What is this?!" Adonis yelled thoroughly frustrated.

M'ganns eyes were glowing with power as she focused on Adonis. She forcefully entered his mind, she shredded through all his thoughts and mercilessly attacked. Adonis let out an agonizing shriek, his rolled into the back of his head and he bled from his nose. M'gann stopped her brutal assault letting Adonis drop unceremoniously to the ground.

Nightwing stared at M'gann for a moment. "What exactly did you do to him?" He asked her. M'gann smiled fondly at him.

"Well I just read his mind and then attacked it, I made sure to hold back so I wouldn't kill him but there might be some permanent damage, when he started screaming, I panicked." She answered a little uneasily. "I'm sorry, did I go too far?" She asked.

"No not at all, one less problem for us to deal with, I don't understand why people aren't taking us seriously, but eventually they'll see we mean business." Nightwing offered a kind smile to her, they held eye contact for a quick second, this did not go unnoticed by Superboy who growled and wrapped a possessive arm around M'gann.

M'gann giggled at Connor's behavior. 'Don't worry Connor I'm all yours, how about I make it up to you?' She cooed to him through their mind link. Connor blushed ever so slightly.

'I think that would definitely be justified.' He answered back. M'gann kissed Connor and discreetly groped him.

Of course, Raven noticed and cocked an eyebrow. 'Connor must have felt threatened by Nightwing and Miss Martians moment' Raven mused silently. 'Judging from the emotions between her and Nightwing I doubt it'll be their last.'

Raven made a mental note to keep an eye out, with those two power houses, there was A LOT that could go wrong for themselves and the people around them. Raven was broken from her reverie by the police officers pushing past her to get to their leader for a report. Raven rolled her eyes and teleported back to the tower.

-(!)-

Slades Lair: Training Room

Friday, April 13, 2015

6:55 pm

Garfield stared into Jinx's determined eyes. He took a deep breath in through his nose and held it.

'I can do this, I got this.' He mused.

He released the breath, Jinx smirked. Garfield resisted the urge to shudder, he steeled his nerves. While it wasn't a walk in the park, it had definitely not been as difficult as it had been at one point in time. Jinx on the other was not someone he warned to face. Gar stared into her eyes one more time, right beneath the surface was a slightly crazed look. A brilliance that had a small maniacal twist to it. It flowed with mounds of untapped power, even now her eyes were softly glowing.

'I can do this, I can do this.' Gar tried to psych himself up again.

It was hard, Jinx was brutal, merciless and would end him quickly. To make matters worse Jinx has gotten so good at sparring she barely ever used her powers. To add to that, she had superhuman strength, this wasn't something Gar wanted to deal with, but it only got better from there. Slade demanded Jinx use her powers this time, and her powers had become dangerous. She didn't even need to flick her wrist or throw them around anymore her eyes would glow for a second and then you had to wait for whatever fate she dealt you, and there was no dodging, they were point blank.

"START!" Slade shouted.

Jinx's eyes glowed briefly before she flew across the mat almost blurring completely from view. Gar hadn't seen her coming, she appeared in front of him and threw two jabs; one with each hand. Gar was able to shift from the first and duck the second. That only made it worse.

As soon as Gar ducked, Jinx brought her knee up into contact with his chin.

Had staggered back, he threw a sloppy hook at Jinx, she grabbed his fist mid swing and tossed him over her hip. Gar groggily rolled to his feet. He couldn't shake that sluggish feeling no matter how hard he tried.

Jinx did a roundhouse kick aimed for his head, he managed to block it but Jinx immediately changed into a spin kick.

It connected.

Gar lost his breath, Jinx uppercut him. Gar recovered and shook his head and danced away from her. He focused his breathing and launched a mini attack series of his own, throwing a series of jabs, kicks, and whatever else he could think of. Jinx dodged almost all the hits and blocked ones she didn't feel like dodging. Gar became frustrated, he was feeling sluggish and couldn't land a direct hit. He took a deep breath and focused.

He threw a left jab.

Jinx blocked it.

Gar did a spinning elbow, Jinx ducked and speared him.

Jinx straddled Gar, she had her knees pining his shoulders. She smiled sadly and launched a flurry of lighting speed punches. The first six connected, bouncing his head off the mat. Finally, after the seventh Gar stopped moving and Jinx released a sigh. She stood from him.

"I know it was hard but you did good Jinx." Slade spoke from somewhere behind her. Jinx allowed a single tear to escape before wiping it away; she spun to face Slade.

"I shouldn't have to be so merciless towards my own partner." She spoke solemnly.

"I'm sorry for the harsh rules Jinx, but you will see doing this will make it much easier when facing an enemy." Slade said sympathetically. Jinx nodded.

"Makes sense, I won't care for the enemy the way I do my boyfriend." Jinx mused half to herself.

"See, you already understand." Slade intoned.

Gar groaned as he rejoined the world of the conscious. He clutched his head, looking around as he shakily stood to his feet.

"Are you ok?" Jinx asked, her voice full of concern, she cast her gaze towards the floor. Gar slid a finger under her chin making her look up and meet his eyes, he smiled kindly at her.

"Don't worry about it, I'm happy you can do this to me, what if it was someone out there threatening our lives; if you manage to get them in that situation, we don't need you hesitating." Gar told her honestly.

"Good now that we're all here I have something for you, when your ready meet me in the control room." Slade left the training room.

Jinx grabbed Gar by his waist and pulled him to her lips. She kissed him for all she was worth, she wanted him to know how much she loved him through that one kiss. He happily reciprocated before parting from her. He smiled at her reassuringly.

"Jinx it's ok, I'm not mad at you; I'm actually proud of you," his face visibly darkened "but I'm disappointed in myself."

"Why?" Jinx asked confused.

"Not that I'm mad but you mopped the floor with me." He answered reproachfully.

"Oh, well when Slade shouted start, I manipulated your fatigue." Jinx suggested hopefully.

"How did you do it so quickly?" He asked inquisitively, completely leaving behind his self-disappointment.

"Well before the match I studied your stance, you looked nervous, I took advantage." Jinx answered.

"So, if I had been more confident in myself that wouldn't have happened?" He inquired.

"Hmm...it would have just been a different effect is all, you're lucky we weren't outside. Slade taught me how to communicate with the earth and not only do I get a natural boost in strength and speed but I can manipulate the environment around me." Jinx smiled cheekily. Garfield returned her smile, he just noticed how cute she looked when she was excited.

"Well you may be able to manipulate the environment but don't forget my powers allow me to adapt to it." Gar playfully retorted. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said smiling.

-(!)-

Slades Lair: Control Room

Friday, April 13, 2015

10:42 pm

Slade watched as Jinx and Garfield entered.

"Alright team-" Slade was interrupted by Garfield laughing, Jinx raised an eyebrow.

"Team?" She asked.

"What's wrong with that?" Slade intoned. Jinx rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Team Slade." She said sarcastically while pumping a fist in the air. Slade who wasn't wearing his mask lifted an eyebrow.

"Well I like it." He replied dryly. Garfield doubled over.

"Hey, kid it wasn't that funny." Slade commented, he sounded bored. This only made Gar laugh harder as he fell to the floor. Slade and Jinx watched him until he was done.

"Ok I'm done." Gar said wiping a tear away.

"About time," Slade quipped, Gar snorted. "Anyways, I have a mission for you guys." Slade told them.

"Another bank?" Jinx interrupted slightly annoyed.

"No, and that bank heist was for you guys anyways, you need your own money anything could happen and I might not be here to keep taking care of you guys," Slade paused momentarily. "You must be prepared for everything and always expect the unexpected." Slade concluded.

"You know," Gar started with a small smile. "You sure give us a lot of advice Slade, you planning something?" He asked eyeing Slade suspiciously.

"No," Slade answered immediately. "I didn't call you guys here for advice I have a mission to go over with you." He stated firmly.

"A long time ago there was a meteor that crashed on the earth. It had this material on it, the locals that were near the crash site called it 'inhlanhla enhle', it means good fortune rock," Slade intoned seeing Garfield's confused expression. "It is said that this stone is malleable, it can be woven into silk, or it could be made into armor. It's a highly durable material, and you can mine from the rock as much as you want it's not scarce." Slade droned.

"Wait you mean..." Jinx lost the ability to speak. Slade nodded knowing what she was going to ask.

"What is it?" Gar asked clearly lost.

"It's infinite, draw from it as much as you want. It's also been said the stone grants luck to anyone who has it." Slade answered.

"So, when you say highly durable how much can it handle?" Jinx questioned.

"Well, once you have this you won't be susceptible to fire, it's bullet proof from most bullets although if they're custom made I'm not sure what it can handle at that point. You can survive small grenades and other lackluster explosives just don't go too far thinking your indestructible. That's about all from earth, I'm not sure about other planets." Slade said.

"What makes you think it's from another planet?" Jinx pressed.

"Well it certainly wasn't just floating around in space." Slade retorted. Jinx seemed to contemplate this for a moment before sighing.

"Ok what do we need to do?" Jinx asked. Slade handed her a custom hand-sized drill, it had a diamond tip.

"With that you should be able to mine it, I want to recover ten pounds of it. Most of the world just thinks of it as an old folk tale but I know better. It will be located somewhere in the Andes Mountains, you don't have a limit for this mission you can get started and finish it whenever you want seeing as its your first real mission alone." Slade informed them.

"Alright, let's get started Gar." Jinx said.

"Team SLADE!" Garfield yelled enthusiastically before laughing and following Jinx out. Slade rolled his eye.

-(!)-

Was it bueno? No? Yes? Lemme know what you thought. :)


	11. Chances

_**-(!)-**_

 **Slades Lair: Training Room**

 **Saturday; April 16, 2015**

 **6:00 am**

' _I can do this!_ '

The knife clicked into place. Garfield eyed it carefully. He cleared his mind and focused on the air surrounding him.

Without warning the knife was shot at blinding speeds, nearly disappearing from the human eye. As it was closing in Garfield could feel the air around him changing as the knife cut through it, he shifted into an amoeba. Just as he morphed back, he had to change as another came right behind the first. This continued for ten minutes as the seemingly endless supply of knives came at him.

Having dodged the last one Gar hunched over trying to catch the breath that effortlessly escaped him. His chest felt inflamed and he was fatigued.

' _It shouldn't be this hard._ '

Garfield frowned, he looked around his area and saw the deadly projectiles scattered about.

"Good morning Gar." Garfield turned around to come face to face with his beau.

"It's not a good morning." Garfield stated looking around at his mess.

Jinx rolled her eyes and stole her good morning kiss she was expecting.

"Y'know I could always help you train again, it would be a great way for both of us to improve and I don't mind rubbing you down after..." Jinx suggested with a dazzling smile.

Garfield looked a bit apprehensive, on one hand Jinx trained with precision. Every strike dealt had already been calculated into what could become a potential battle ending combo. The efficiency in which she trained was near perfection, she had a legendary work ethic that most people could only dream of. Everything was done in proper form, always tight, no holding back. Gar was reminded of when they first joined Slade and Jinx had continuously pushed his limits, it was something he would never forget.

On the other hand; Jinx was simply too brutal. He made the mistake of training with her at first and never forgot how bad he felt after the first day. She was lightning fast and her hits always hurt. Every hit was almost always followed up by a combo which on a bad day meant you might have the chance of still being conscious when she was done. Garfield thought back to all the massages Jinx had given him after, yeah, they might have felt good but not when every inch of your body was covered in bruises.

Garfield sighed; he wanted to improve not bitch and whine about bruises and black eyes. This was the best way to do so and he was going to take full advantage. Garfield looked Jinx in her eyes with a new determination.

Jinx purred, she would make sure he learned his lesson for looking at her that way.

"Ok, I'll train with you, and I'll be on your level in no time." Garfield stated with a smile.

"No, you'll be training under me, if you're going to train with me, I won't be holding back." Jinx corrected him. Garfield furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, I meant what I said." Garfield said calmly. Jinx became worried.

"Gar...I don't want to hurt you like that again, it's too hard for me to bring myself to do it." Jinx stated rather solemnly.

"Hey, don't worry about it, no pain no gain, right?" Gar offered with an easygoing grin.

Jinx looked him in his eyes and smiled back. "Right." She ignored his outstretched hand and opted to kiss him instead.

 _ **-(!)-**_

 **Undisclosed Location: Outside the front door**

 **Saturday; April 16, 2015**

 **8:57 am**

Starfire and Kidflash walked up to the front door of the a very large building that was in a somewhat abandoned part of town, they knew it belonged to the other superhero team thanks to the databanks back at their old tower.

"Star do you really think they'll take us in?" Kidflash asked her in a worried tone.

"Of course, it's only Bumblebee, Speedy, and Aqualad; they will be happy to accept us." Starfire replied with a kind smile.

Kidflash was doubtful. He felt that even though they were a different team completely, they would reject them because of what happened at the original Titans tower. Starfire knocked on the heavy metal door meant for high endurance. Apparently, it wasn't doing its job as Starfire's knuckles left dents. Moments later the door opened to reveal a tall, and very intimidating looking black woman. From first glance you wouldn't notice but upon closer inspection you would see her small arms rippled with lean muscle, in fact her whole body seemed to be lean muscle. It was all condensed, she was probably the fastest person on her team. She was sporting a neutral expression as she studied the duo in front of her.

"Yes?" She asked kindly.

"Hi I'm Starfire and this is Kidflash, we wanted to join your team, we worked in another team previously but due to a difficult situation we chose to leave." Starfire said.

"And why should I trust you, I don't even know you guys." She replied with no hostility.

"Well I know him, I can vouch for him." Speedy said pointing at Kidflash.

Bumblebee looked at Speedy then studied Kidflash.

"Ok, I trust you Speedy, Flash you can join but I don't know about your friend here." Bumblebee stated.

"Well if you take me, you take her as well, we're a package deal, otherwise we're not joining." Kidflash stated with a confidence he wasn't sure he actually had. Bumblebee studied them for a moment more.

"Ok." She shrugged and was beginning to close the door in their faces.

"Wait Bee, we could use the help, give them a chance." Speedy pleaded.

"I for once agree with the buffoon, we actually could use the help." Aqualad said.

Bumblebee raised an eyebrow at this, "You two are all I have left and I'll be damned if I lose you because 'we could use the help'." She said using quotations.

Speedy looked at Aqualad and they seemed to have a mental conversation, after a brief nanosecond they nodded. Speedy wrapped an arm around Bumblebee's shoulders and Aqualad wrapped an arm around her waist. Speedy grabbed Bumblebees face with his index finger and gave her a searing kiss, Aqualad then pulled her into his body and sucked on her neck before giving her a kiss of his own.

After the sudden intrusion of personal space and attention to her now swollen lips Bumblebee was lost in a daze.

"So, Bee, what was that about Flash and his partner?" Speedy asked smugly.

"Was that a yes my love?" Aqualad added. Bumblebee for her part was lost in lala land with glazed eyes and a content smile. Speedy nodded.

"Alright guys, welcome to the Outsiders." Speedy said smiling to the new members. Aqualad pulled a very happy and slightly aroused Bumblebee to the side, she seemed more focused on marking his neck as hers than the task at hand.

"Sooo, umm thanks guys..." Kidflash started.

"Mhm that's nice team meeting in a few." Bumblebee said as she pulled a very excited Aqualad and anticipating Speedy away.

Kidflash looked at Starfire wondering if she had an answer for what happened moments earlier, she only shrugged.

"They're all together?" Kidflash wondered out loud.

"I think it's more that they both liked her and she returned their feelings but couldn't make up her mind, so they probably came up with a compromise for her and she happily accepted." Starfire mused half to herself.

"And what makes you so sure about that?" Kidflash asked becoming very curious in how she came up with that theory.

"Such a thing is not so uncommon on my planet, sometimes people would choose to share rather than battle with each other and would rather take two than choose one and break the others heart." Starfire explained.

Kidflash wondered briefly if Starfire had ever been in that situation. He decided he didn't want to dwell on it.

"Well Star I'll give you a fair warning now then, I'm not in to sharing my partner with anyone." Kidflash said. Starfire simply giggled.

"Do not worry I never personally liked that myself." Starfire said reassuringly. Kidflash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Welcome to our new home I guess." Kidflash said with a small chuckle. Starfire laughed as well.

"Let's find a room to slumber, there should be plenty seeing as our new teammates probably share one of their own." Starfire suggested.

And with that Starfire and Kidflash delved deeper into the foreign base.

 **-(!)-**

 **I've been updating and basically making corrections to chapters changing the content with the chapters I didn't like small things like that. Not to worry guys I will be returning to this story it's not abandoned I assure you only a very long work in progress.**


	12. Take 2!

**Patience is a virtue 🙂**

 _ **-(!)-**_

 _ **Slade's Lair: Library**_

 _ **Sunday; April 17, 2015**_

 _ **5:49 am**_

Jinx' brow furrowed in concentration as she tried valiantly to ignore the ever-intoxicating aroma of dust, the old yellowed pages of the book were stiffer than cardboard making it somewhat a challenge to flip through, it was thick and looked as if it had been written in an ancient language that was no longer spoken. Jinx had begun studying the tome the moment she found it, she was ready to get a handle over her ever elusive powers and learn to control what should have been natural to her. Jinx sighed and slammed the book shut; she dropped her head in the crook of her arm feeling completely drained, she had stayed up basically all night studying the book looking for more hints of how she could wield her still unknown power since it was 'so' impressive; whatever.

Jinx stepped out of the library to go wake Garfield up it was time for them to start training anyways. As she was making her way through the lair, she passed the control room almost expecting to hear Slade typing away probably stalking another foe but instead she actually heard voices this time and they sounded to be in a heated exchange.

"Just turn him over Slade and nobody has to get hurt... much." a voice that sounded vaguely familiar ordered.

"And why would I do that?" Slade answered mockingly. "I don't remember a time I've ever listened to you before, why would I start now, because you've killed six or seven people?"

Jinx could hear something that resembled a growl coming from whoever it was that Slade was talking to, she had to admit that if she were in that person's position, she would be pretty irked as well. Slade had a way with his words that would always make you feel as if you were a mere child that was in way over his head, that Slade's presence alone outclassed your entire skill set; and that's before actually having to fight him. If Jinx hadn't been trained by Slade himself and knew that it was all a part of using your opponent's emotions against them, she would have fell for the same tricks and mind games that most people did, even the famous Batman had fad fallen prey to Slade's manipulative tactics once or twice, though he was much better at handling his emotions and hiding his reactions, (if he had any at all). Now after seeing it from a different point of view, Jinx could understand why Slade did it; anyone could get lucky and as shocking as it might be Slade was not so full of pride that he wouldn't take any and all advantages he could get.

"Damn it, Slade why don't you just do it, what has he done to earn your loyalty, do you honestly think that what training you're putting him through will be enough to defeat us?" Now that Jinx thought about it, she was pretty sure that voice belonged to Nightwing, the question on her mind now was how had he gotten in contact with Slade?

"Oh Robin, you'll be seeing him soon enough but for now do not worry so much, no one here cares about the Titans nor do we think about them." Slade replied before cutting the connection.

Jinx knew that was a lie they practically stalked the Titans every move, but Jinx knew that it was only for the off chance that they encountered them out in the field. Having satisfied her curiosity Jinx prepared to sneak past the control room to continue on to Gar's room only to be stopped by a voice she knew all too well.

"I hope you've had your feel Jinx, go get Garfield I have a mission for you guys we will have to train later." Slade's strangely soothing monotone split the air. Jinx sighed at having been caught.

"How did you know, you weren't even focused!" Jinx complained.

"You still have a lot more training to go, I did say the basics would take you guys three years, didn't I?" Slade asked, Jinx though, knew this was a rhetorical question.

"Whatever." Jinx replied rolling her eyes.

Moments later Jinx returned with a disheveled Garfield, Slade showed no regard for his appearance and got straight to the point.

"Alright, before I brief you guys about the nature of your mission, I would like to share something with you. I have a son and a daughter, I'm sure you guys have met at least one of them." Slade began.

"WHAT?!" Garfield exclaimed unnecessarily loudly. Jinx and Slade both stared at him with similar expressions. "What, am I the only one shocked at this, Jinx c'mon there's no way that this isn't crazy." Garfield tried pleading his case. Jinx merely shook her head.

"Anyways," Slade continued. "As I was saying my son which you've probably already met is Jericho, I believe he is what you would call an honorary Titan am I right?" Garfield's previous reaction paled in comparison to this.

"Dude why is your son a super hero?" Garfield basically yelled. Slade rolled his eye.

"Garfield please control your voice, and my son wasn't all too pleased with my decisions as a father, he chose to leave me once he was old enough." Slade answered.

"And what about your daughter?" Jinx asked, much more focused on the task than Garfield. Slade almost immediately sighed in annoyance.

"Well let's say, in her case, the apple didn't fall too far from the tree." Slade told them, due to his monotone it was hard to tell whether he was proud of that or not; Jinx, however, decided it was nothing to focus on.

"As for my purpose of calling you here this morning, there is a mission we will all be going on tonight, the reason being, my daughter has been captured by a secret ops' organization. They call themselves sector six, they claim to be an extension of the government that 'works behind the scenes', the ones that clean up after the super heroes who've messed up or takes out the villains that are beneath the heroes' radar. Which, to their credit, they must be somewhat impressive to have captured my daughter, I'll give them that. But they're dumb for messing with a Wilson no matter who they claim to be." As Slade spoke, his voice rose ever so slightly, just enough that Garfield was able to detect a hint of emotion.

"We will leave in the cover of night, and no holding back, I will be evaluating your performances tonight in order to determine how we will go about your future training." Slade spoke in a tone that said arguing or sarcastic comments would not be tolerated.

Jinx merely nodded her head, she grabbed Garfield and headed for the training room. In her haste Jinx hadn't heard Garfield calling her name, it wasn't until she could no longer pull him that she turned to face him.

"What's up Gar?" Jinx asked.

"I said where are we going and what are we doing?" Garfield asked seeming only slightly annoyed.

"Oh," Jinx blushed feeling abashed at not hearing his concerns. "We're going to the training room." Jinx answered the blush still lingered and she awkwardly laughed. Seeing Jinx so flustered, Garfield couldn't hold it in and began laughing uncontrollably.

Jinx rolled her eyes and smacked Garfield's arm. "C'mon Gar I've got something I want to try." This peeked Garfield's interest.

"Learned something new?" he inquired.

"Maybe, but I want to test it in an actual combat situation before I do anything solid." Jinx answered, she was hopeful.

"Well I'm happy to be of service." Garfield replied, bowing with an air of exaggeration, though she didn't laugh it did make her smile.

 _ **-(!)-**_

Jinx and Garfield stood across from each other, on either end of the sparring mat, Jinx grinned at Garfield, he returned it.

Jinx focused on Gar, her eyes began to glow a pink hue as her powers activated, she felt a small tug and the ground (or training mat in this case) began to change form, no longer was it a solid and stable surface for Gar to stand on, it began to change into a thick molasses type substance that started to pull Gar into it.

Gar looked down in shock noticing the ground was no longer a ground, he shifted into a humming bird in hopes of escaping but the only thing that happened was he stood place looking very concentrated or constipated (either one works), with Garfield distracted on why he couldn't shift Jinx took this as her chance and launched a physical projection of her powers at him, the projection took no specific shape , it slightly resembled a lightning bolt. When it struck its target, Garfield fell to the ground twitching and jerking uncontrollably and bound by pink ropes.

Jinx smiled triumphantly, she had learned how she could manipulate the elements of the environment around her to her benefit, it was pretty handy having powers that were more earth magic rather than dark magic, this was one of the major differences between hers and Raven's powers. Ravens were inherited from a demon, while hers were, she wasn't sure where they came from, but she now knew she was a bit more "local".

Jinx released Gar from his bindings and smiled as she helped him back to his feet.

"What the heck just happened?" Garfield asked, completely perplexed. Jinx beamed excited to share her new discoveries.

"Gar I did it I think I'm finally starting to get the hang of my powers, I just manipulated the ground to change, it worked." Jinx spoke excitedly. Garfield smiled at her enthusiasm.

"You've been working really hard since we got here, I can really see the improvement, I'm happy for you." Garfield spoke genuinely, he could feel the pride radiating from Jinx. Jinx pulled him into a tight hug, burying her face in his shoulder.

"There's no way I'll ever be able to show how much I appreciate you Gar, you mean more than the world to me." Jinx whispered to him. Garfield returned her embrace.

"You already do every day." Gar, although never one to be shy about affection, felt a bit awkward in this moment, so he changed subjects with a light chuckle.

"Well, since we're sharing new powers, I've found out a few new things about my power as well." Garfield replied with a smug smile. "Check it out."

With that last statement Garfield morphed into a panther, and then split into three panthers. To say Jinx was shocked would be an understatement, she wasn't sure there was a word to describe how she felt at the moment, but that was only start, as she watched Garfield morph back into himself, his doppelgangers did so with him. Jinx' eyebrows disappeared into her hairline.

"How?" was the only thing Jinx could muster. Garfield smiled cheekily.

"Well, you know how Slade said there was a world of possibilities for our powers?" Garfield asked excitedly. Jinx nodded.

"Ok, so we figured out that with my ability to rebuild DNA, I can mix, match, and add abilities between all the different species. Meaning, I can add the speed of a cheetah to the strength of an ox in the body of a tiger, or even a monkey if I wanted. It's a lot to explain because of how many animals are out there with all different abilities, but this is it Jinx, the improvement I've been yearning for." Garfield said all this with a glint in his eye that made Jinx smile at how happy he was, it reminded her of when they first started meeting up and how when she had asked him about his interest, his eyes lit up as he told her of the various animals that his parents used to research in the jungles of Africa.

As Garfield continued, Jinx pulled him into a hug and buried her face in his chest again, Garfield being the caring person that he was, was immediately concerned.

"What's wrong Jinx?" Garfield asked, confused on the tight embrace for the second time in less than ten minutes.

"Do you ever think about how different everything is now?" Jinx asked her voice muffled.

"Huh?" Garfield asked puzzled.

"Life is so much better now Gar, we can be whatever we want to be. We can do what we want, there's no more obligations Gar." Jinx smiled, enjoying the warm embrace.

"Yeah, I get what you're saying but there is one thing I miss from playing hero." Garfield replied.

Jinx looked up curios as to what Garfield could possibly miss from being an outcast on his own team.

Garfield as if reading her mind answered with a chuckle, "I miss not feeling like I'm always on the run, I know I haven't done anything to be caught yet but I know the Titans are after me."

"We're a team now Gar, if they mess with you then they're messing with me too, and I won't stand by while they harass my boyfriend. We're in this together." Jinx smiled before she kissed Gar. Being as goofy as he was, Garfield was left a little dazed and had a lovestruck grin across his face.

"C'mon Gar, I'm sure Slade's coming up with a game plan for us tonight." Jinx giggled. She grabbed Garfield's hand and headed back towards Slade's bedroom, or in other words, the control room.

 _ **-(!)-**_

 _ **Outskirts of Star-city: The Outsiders HQ**_

 _ **Same Day**_

 _ **9:00 am**_

"So, what's you guys story, who did you leave, why did you leave, where are you coming from and what can you do?" the barrage of questions isn't what made the pair nervous, its who was asking them and how she was doing it. The leader of the Outsiders did not seem like someone to be taken lightly.

Starfire was the first to speak up, she was already used to this type of personality, having already experienced it with Robin for the past five years, "Well we were a part of the Teen Titans, but because unspoken reasons we felt that our departure was best at this time." Bumblebee stared at Starfire, curious about what those unspoken reasons were.

"And what exactly, are these 'unspoken reasons'?" Bumblebee asked.

Starfire frowned as she remembered how exactly everything went down. Kidflash began to explain but Starfire cut him short.

"Let me, I'll tell it from the beginning."

…

"Why did you guys treat him that way?" Bumblebee asked after turning the story over in her mind she couldn't understand the reason for such hostility between teammates.

"I'm still not sure myself what possessed me to treat my friend in such a way, but what I do know is if I see him again I will ask for his forgiveness and friendship, it really meant a lot to me." Starfire answered stoically.

"And what's to stop you from doing the same thing to us, what if one day we're in battle and you just decide, 'Oh I don't want to be on this team anymore', what am I supposed to do then?"

"You have my word as the Princess of Tamaran that I will not abandon you as I have done my past teammates, this will be my chance to make right the wrongs I have done." Starfire promised with as much compassion and conviction as she could muster, she wouldn't repeat the same mistakes twice. Bumblebee furrowed her brow in deep contemplation, despite what she was thinking, her gut feeling wasn't negative, in fact all her instincts told her to accept the extra help, Bumblebee just sighed.

"Ok, I'll give you a trial run and depending on how you do I guess maybe you guys could stay and quite possibly join my team." Bumblebee said reluctantly. Starfire beamed.

"A chance is all I ask for dear friend, I promise you I will make the most of it." Starfire told her.

 _ **-(!)-**_

 **Alright guys so it's been a while lol I know a lot of people on here like to say they've been through a lot is the reason they haven't updated, well my excuse is... nothing, laziness and procrastination do not make a good combo, so guys I'm not sure if any of you have noticed but I have been revising and editing my story, just small spelling errors here and there and a few tiny changes. Well in this announcement I guess you could call it, I'm basically going to rewrite this, not anywhere new it'll still be the same story sort of but everything will be different, I've been reading a lot more and even read this a few times and I decided it could be better so make sure to look out for it in my next update, until next time guys!**


End file.
